The Things She Didn't Know
by M.J.Stratton
Summary: Many thoughts ran through Sabrina's mind lately, but only three of them stood out to her. 1. She knew that her parents needed her help somewhere outside of Ferryport Landing. 2. Something bad happened between Peter and Puck in their past together. 3. Puck was unconditionally in love with her. *Previously called The Queen of Sneaks, The Trickster King, and The Boy Who Never Grew Up*
1. A Normal Day in The Grimm's House

**So, I finally got a beta** **and this is the first chapter that actually has been looked at by someone else before getting posted. The other chapters will soon be redone for the last freaking time and then you'll definitely get an update. I have chapter six already written, it just takes time for the whole beta process to work. Do not fret** **though, you will see more of the story.**

* * *

Sabrina's eyes fluttered open as she felt ooze dripping down her face. After bringing her fingers upon the substance, she decided that today was going to be the day a certain faerie died. Glancing at her poor hands, she noticed that the goo was green and slimy, and had a different combination of smells.

"Puck!"

Sabrina sprang out of her shared bed and ran into the hallway, taking two steps at a time while searching for the prankster. It was definitely time for him to pay for pranking her, and on picture day no less. She trampled down the stairs and glared at each of her family members. Most of them quickly glanced away, fearful of upsetting her even more.

"Where's the fairy boy?" Sabrina asked while Granny offered her a plate squid ink waffles that she quickly declined.

Jake glanced at his icky niece and responded, "He's still asleep. What's in your hair this time?"

"I have no idea," she answered before going back up the wooden stairs.

Sabrina swung the door open, causing the knob to crash into the other side of the wall. It would have left a dent in the green paint, but there had already been one from her previous encounter with the door. Once she saw the trampoline, Sabrina stomped over to it and climbed on. Soft snores escaped Puck's lips as he slept peacefully. Using this as her cue, Sabrina positioned herself on top of him and wrapped her hands around his puny, little neck.

"What are you doing?" He choked out, grabbing at her hands.

After releasing her grip on him, she said, "Today is picture day and you put God knows what in my hair! What the hell?"

"I'm the Trickster King! Of course I was going to put chimpanzee mucus in your hair," he declared with pride.

She gagged out, "You put monkey boogers in my hair? Why? That's freaking disgusting!"

"Did you actually think that I would let you go to school looking beautiful, uh, I mean your normal dogface self?" He asked blushing from his slip.

Not paying the least bit attention to his change of words, she replied, "I don't know, maybe! Will it at least come out?"

The boy grinned mischievously and replied, "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Go take a bath."

"What color dye did you put in my shampoo?"

There's no other reason that he would ever support showers, considering the fact that Granny Relda has to force him into it. You'd think that after five years, he would get over his fear of being clean.

His eyes squinted and he sarcastically asked, "Now, why would I do something that horrible?"

"Because you're a jerk who tries to ruin my day?" Sabrina suggested.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty good at it. Now, can you get off me even though we both know that you're enjoing it?"

Sabrina growled and cursed her way out of his room. Puck irked her in ways she didn't even begin to know how to describe.

Rushing to the bathroom, she climbed out of her clothes and jumped into the shower. Sabrina grabbed Veronica's shampoo (not her own because she already had to deal with one mistake that morning) and squirted some into her golden locks. She scrubbed real hard and became

finally got the mess out three rinses later. Sabrina finished the rest of her bathing routine and climbed out. She relished in how soft and fluffy the towel felt against her damp skin as she dried off. She walked over to the sink to brush her teeth, giving her mouth a minty taste. Then, when she went to grab her clothes, she realized that they had been forgotten during the midst of hunting Puck.

"Great, just great."

Tightening the towel around her torso to cover up her private parts, Sabrina peeked into the hallway. Nobody was lurking around which gave her the courage to rush to her bedroom. Just as Sabrina was about to open her door, a large amount of force crashed into her and she fell to the ground. She quickly noticed how the of blonde curls that was now sprawled on top of her.

"Geez Grimm! Watch out… Wait, are you...naked?" The faerie asked her, causing a blush to rise upon both of their cheeks.

Stuttering loudly, she spat out, "I, uh, I forgot my clothes and I have a towel on."

"Did you get the chimp snot out of your hair?" He asked, practically glowing because his prank worked.

"Yeah, now will you get off of me?" Sabrina awkwardly demanded.

Puck put that stupid grin on his face and said, "No, I think that might just lay here. Its pretty comfy."

"Get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"I will."

Realizing that she had a low chance of getting him off, Sabrina decided to think of a better plan. Instead of pushing him away, she could just scare him away.

"Puck I'm on my period and blood is probably going to get all over you." Sabrina knew that she had just lied to Puck, but what was he going to do, check? She'd like to see him try.

Puck sprung of Sabrina with lightning speed and ran down the stairs. The whole time, he repeatedly screamed, "Ew!"

Upon realizing that she was in fact still wearing a towel, Sabrina went into her room to prepare for the day. Grabbing a pair of matching underwear, she slipped into them and threw on an outfit picked out by Daphne. A gray cardigan draped over a nude tank top, and jeans. On her feet were a pair of leather combat boots that she started wearing after her sneakers no longer fit her. Remember those converses she wore when she first came to Ferryport Landing? Turns out you can't wear the same shoes from when you eleven.

Daphne was thirteen years old now and had barely changed since they first got here. Her hair had grown a little, but she still kept it in braids. Daphne still made up new words and acted like she always had. One of the only differences between Old Daphne and New Daphne was the fact that she had started wearing bras. Said girl happened to still be snoring softly into her pillow, but not for long. Sabrina walked over to her and tried multiple maneuvers to wake her up. Each time she had failed. Last night, Granny requested that Daphne help Sabrina get dressed properly, but in all honesty, she couldn't care less. If Daphne didn't wake up, then Sabrina could just put a normal amount of makeup on, so she would like a human being.

Sabrina applied her natural amount of makeup, and rolled her eyes at how Daphne would still complain about it. Finishing her beloved (not) outfit with a pair of earrings and a necklace, she grabbed her backpack and descended down the stairs.

Sabrina felt like everyone's eyes were on her, especially Pucks. It's not like she expected it to be a big deal that she had actually put an effort into getting ready today.

"What?" Sabrina asked as aggravation eased out of her voice.

With a baffled look on his face, Puck said, "You look like those preppy girls."

"Yeah, why are you dressed up so girly? You got a boyfriend or something?" Uncle Jake teased, gently giving Sabrina a hard time.

Blushing from the attention, she responded, "No, it's picture day."

"Oh, that's right. Puck, you're going to have to tidy up then," Granny told him.

Groaning loudly, he asked, "Do I have to, Old Lady?"

"Yes, now hurry, so you aren't late for school."

As he walked by Sabrina, Puck said with sarcasm, "Thanks a lot, dogface."

"Anytime, stinkpot."

Sabrina walked over walk over to the pantry to find some cereal to eat. After adding milk and a spoon, she took a seat between Daphne and Basil. Sabrina carefully ate the cereal, so she wouldn't spill it onto her outfit and have to change, which Daphne would gladly take pride in helping her with.

"Did you ever find out what was in your hair this morning?" Red asked with her soft velvet voice.

She had really grown out of being shy after becoming more welcomed into the family. Also, Red was starting to age along with Daphne and it was doing her a few favors. Her dark strands had grown out to the small of her back, and would gracefully flow around as she moved. It seemed as if a Hershey bar was melted into pools called her irises. Her lips looked like she had recently been drinking red cool-aid, but that was actually their natural hue. A nice red shirt draped over black leggings, which happened to be tucked into a pair of riding boots. Red had always been able to blend any red article of clothing with anything she wanted to. She was just your typical artistic teen who overflowed with creativity.

Scrunching up her face, Sabrina answered her with, "Yeah, it was chimpanzee mucus."

"That's disgusting," she replied.

"You don't know half of it," Sabrina told Red, referring to everything the boy has put in her hair.

As if on cue, the Trickster King himself strutted right through the kitchen with a smirk on his face that read, 'I know that I look good.' His mess of dirty blonde curls had been combed and slightly damp, but still kept its form. His face glowed with cleanness and was free of acne. Probably some sort of faerie trait. Puck was wearing a green flannel that was buttoned up. A pair of dark wash jeans were laying on top of his usual black converses. Most importantly, the emeralds that he called eyes glinted with the amusement of gaining Sabrina's gaze.

"Take a picture, Grimm. It'll last longer," he taunted Sabrina.

"I don't want to, or need to cause you're taking one at school," she replied uneasily.

He grinned at her, and said, "I'll make sure to give you one, then."

Before Sabrina could start spewing out threats, Granny interjected, "Okay Lieblings, it's time to leave for school."

The four teens gave them all goodbyes before heading outside to the sidewalk. The air was barely cool, but it was still pretty early in the school year. On some days, people would wear shorts and tank tops because of the heat, or just go swimming. on other days, it was cool enough to shrug on a thin coat. Today was somewhere in the middle, so Sabrina felt fine in her long sleeved cardigan.

"I thought I told you to not wear makeup fathead, you look pretty without it," Puck complimented, sort of.

Sabrina had been caught off guard when Puck complimented her and hadn't put much thought into what she said next. "Yeah, you too, weasel face."

"Did you just call me pretty?" Puck asked, looking as if his entire manhood had been gunned down.

Sabrina pondered for a moment before a huge grin stretched across her lips. "I think I did."

"I'll have you kn-"

"Awe, Puck you're a pretty princess," Daphne teased him while Red and Sabrina chuckled lightly.

Frowning, he assured the girls, "I am not a pretty princess. I am the evilest villain of all time!"

"We know, Puck. You're the pretty princess," Daphne continued with her teasing.

Puck's face turned red with rage and he began to point fingers at them. "No, I'm a freaking villain!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Has anyone addressed the fact that Puck also called Sabrina pretty?" Red asked, causing Daphne to squeal in joy and talk about how they are going to be a perfect couple.

After four years, she still couldn't help but hope that the two of them would get together. Their relationship would be way better than one of the scripted ones from television shows and movies. Plus, Daphne thought of it kind of being like a fairy-tale since Puck was actually a king and a Faerie. She could just gush on and on about how they would do romantic things and go on dates. Or about Puck getting jealous over other guys liking Sabrina. Or Sabrina going to all of his football games. Daphne sighed romantically with the thought of all this.

"Ugh, I can't do this right now," Puck complained while covering his face.

"But Puck, you like Sabrina!" Daphne cried before *biting into* her palm.

He quickly said, "No, I definitely do not, Marshmallow."

"Yes you do," she argued and gave him a pointed look.

"I'll see you later," Sabrina told Red and Daphne as the school appeared. She wanted to usher them off before things got way too embarrassing to handle.

They called out in unison, "Bye."

While Puck stuck his nose in the air, Sabrina waved to the girls before entering the building with Puck. Students were scattered throughout the hallways, talking and gossiping.

Some preppy girls stood off in the middle part of the hall. Sabrina could distinctly hear them gossiping about their boyfriends and what not. Across from them were about three athletic boys arguing over a football game that happened last night. There weren't very many people in the hallway -Ferryport Landing still wasn't very popular with mortals- so the only people left in the hallway were a few rude girls.

Sabrina mostly ignored them all as she and Puck walked along to their lockers which happened to be right beside each other since their last names were so similar. Sabrina put in her combination, 44-18-26, and grabbed her textbooks. Before her locker was even closed, they both heard heels clicking towards them.

"Hey, Robbie-poo. That new restaurant in town just opened up, and I was wondering if you could take me there tonight?" Megan Campbell asked Robbie-poo.

He grimaced then lied with, "Sorry, I have plans."

"Oh, well what are you doing?" She tried again, desperately.

After all, of the attempts Megan had made on Puck, he'd gotten pretty good at coming up with excuses to blow her off. Only this time, something seemed to be blocking his mind from doing so.

He stuttered out, "I uh, um-"

"We were going to hang out tonight," Sabrina interrupted, as Puck reminded himself to thank her later.

"Was I even talking to you?" Megan sneered, saying even slightly louder to cause a dramatic effect.

Making sure to say 'even' the same, Sabrina told her, "No, and you sound pretty damn stupid for not knowing who you were even talking to."

Sabrina knew that it sounded like something a twelve-year-old would say to their fourteen-year-old bully, but she honestly didn't care. Megan was not worth the effort *of coming up with a good insult,*those were reserved for Puck.

"Whatever," Megan replied before sauntering off to her friends.

Puck sighed gratefully before saying, "I owe you one."

"We'll figure out what you owe me later, Robbie-poo," Sabrina joked, causing Puck's face to turn slightly red.

"What kind of name is that anyways?" He asked her as they shut their lockers.

Sabrina laughed and said, "One that comes from a desperate girl trying to get all up in your business."

* * *

Upon entering the classroom, Puck sat down next to Grimm because of the stupid last name rule. Well, he didn't really mind being around her, not in like a romantic way or all, he was her bodyguard and protected her so it would give him something to boast about. Yeah, that's the _only_ reason Puck became so protective of Sabrina, he needed something to brag about later.

Mr. Howell started to pass out papers and barked, "You have a test today, and it must be completed by the end of the period or all uncompleted answers will be counted as incorrect."

Groaning, Puck got out his pencil and wrote Robin Goodfellow in it's designated spot. He stared at the paper, not really knowing the answers to most questions. It's not like he was dumb or anything; he just felt as if he didn't need to learn the atrocities that the Head of New York Education decided would be a good idea to include into the state's textbooks. Puck was thousand's of years old, he'd already learned anything that he needed to. He turned his head to the right and saw Grimm answering the questions easily. Puck glanced at Mr. Howell and saw him working on his computer, giving him the perfect time to get some free answers. When he nudged Sabrina, she glared over at him with a 'screw off' forming on her lips. He pointed at her paper, discreetly asking her for the answers, and giving her puppy-dog eyes. She huffed and slid it over to him. Puck thought that they almost got away with it but then he heard a cringe-worthy yell.

"Robin! Sabrina! What do you think you two are doing?"

"Writing my test?" Puck responded as it came out more like a question.

He said, "No you weren't. Both of you see me right after school for detention."

"Thanks a lot, dip wad," Sabrina muttered to Puck.

"You're welcome, dogface."

They waited for the rest of the class to finish, and when the bell rung Puck was one of the first ones out.

Finally, it was lunchtime. Puck hungrily got into line and paid for pizza. Even if it was school food, it was still food. Well, barely.

He walked into the lunchroom and looked around for an empty place to sit. Finally, Puck spotted Jace and Kyle, so he went to go sit with his friends. He was only really close to one of them in this group, but he hadn't showed up yet. He liked the other guys pretty well, but he only just needed one real guy friend. After all, he couldn't just hang with Grimm and girls for the rest of his school years, he'd lose his mind.

"Dude," Kyle immediately started. "You blew off Megan?"

Kyle was more of an ass than most people, which sometimes caused Puck to want to punch him in the face. The key word there is 'sometimes.' He was shorter than Puck but wasn't like the size of a Hobbit. His short hair was as red as a cherry and very shiny. His face was littered with freckles that were spread throughout his body. Seriously. They guys always saw them in the locker room before gym or football practice. Kyle had a very outgoing personality and would most definitely flirt with any desirable girl in his path. Unfortunately (or fortunately- depends on the perspective), Kyle got turned down almost every single time.

"Yeah, so?" Puck answered, feeling a little irritated that Kyle had even bothered asking.

Kyle stared at him like he was an idiot and said, "She's hot! Why would you blow her off?"

"She gets on my nerves. She's needy and desperate. Plus, Grimm hates her," Puck informed both of the teens.

Jace smirked and asked, "You like Sabrina don't you? That's why you don't want to be with Megan."

Jace was built tall and lanky and towered over most people. Even though his height made him seem intimidating, Jace actually happened to be a sweetheart. Especially when it came to girls. In fact, Jace was considered one of the 'hot' guys at school, perhaps because of his big brown eyes that girls seemed to swoon over and messy brown hair. Everyone loved him, and everything about him.

"What? No, definitely not. Grimm and I just live together." Sure, everyone thought it was weird at first that Sabrina and Puck were housemates since it seemed like they were crushing on each other, but people had grown accustomed to it. Puck and Sabrina would just tell them that he was adopted by Granny, which he technically was.

Jace pointed out to him, "Then why do you care about who she doesn't like?"

"Uh, because she's...well, she," Puck began to stutter out for the second time that day. He was having a really bad time coming up with cover-up stories today. Not that he had anything to cover-up because he had told himself that he didn't like Sabrina.

Thankfully, his other two friends, Tommy and Cameron, came to sit down at the lunch table.

"What are you all talking about?" Tommy interrupted.

Tommy was the most mysterious one of the group and the closest to Puck, who actually knew a few things about him. He never talked about his life outside of school, and just had this odd vibe to him. It wasn't a bad thing, though, hell, that group of fangirls always swooned over him because he was just 'so badass.' Whatever, they weren't going to have any luck, because there was no way he'd date any of them. Tommy was the type of guy who only liked one girl. Anyways, to add to his 'badass' nature, the kid had jet black hair and extremely pale skin. Plus, his eyes were greener than the grass growing out in fields.

Kyle knowingly told them, "How Robin likes Sabrina."

"I don't like Grimm," Puck protested vigorously. These guys were his friends for a reason, but he honestly was thinking about calling his pixies on them when he got the chance.

Jace didn't buy what he was saying and shook his head, "Yeah, you do. Just admit it."

"I'm going to tell her, she's walking by us," Cameron told Puck.

Cameron was the definition of popularity. He was like you're typical star football player, well, from the movies, at least. Cameron knew everyone, people liked him pretty well, and he was invited to all the events and parties. Honestly, there were rarely any parties in Ferryport Landing unless it was for a special occasion, though. Plus, everyone followed what he did to look cool and popular, too. Cameron had strawberry blonde hair that swept to the side and bright blue eyes. He physically resembled a male version of Sabrina.

"No, don't tell Grimm that I like her! Err, I mean that I don't like her," Puck had yelled a little too loudly, then winced.

A few students glanced over at him and snickered because they believed that he was lying, others started to make more bets on the so-called lovebirds and when they would finally gt together. Unfortunately, Sabrina also noticed and her cheeks glowed with embarrassment, but she still managed to shoot him down with a glare. All poor Puck could do was grimace at the chattering peers.

Tommy pointed his finger at him and claimed, "You just admitted it! You do like her!"

"No, I didn't. I just messed up my wording," Puck lied smoothly. He was starting to get his game back, or so he thought.

Kyle smirked, "Are you going to ask her out?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

Kyle sighed and sarcasm dripped from his voice as he said, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you like her."

"I don't like her, though," Puck still continued trying to convince them.

"Really, Goodfellow? It's not like we are going to tell her," Cameron pleaded.

Puck took noticed at how Cameron failed to realize that he literally just threatened to tell the whole school about his so-called 'feelings.' Why would they even think this in the first place? It was obvious there were nothing romantic between them. Well, Grimm was probably in love with him, but why wouldn't she be? He was her knight in shining armour. Plus, Puck believed himself to be deviously handsome.

"You just said that you were going to tell her."

"I was kidding. So, are you going to admit it?" He asked him with hopeful eyes.

Puck pretended as if he was going to give in, but quickly said, "Nope."

"Fine, but we know that you like her."

Puck glanced around the cafeteria before spotting the blonde headed girl. She was picking at her fruit with a fork and ignoring her two friends while they laughed and talked with one another. The red tint from before still glinted her cheeks and a dreamy look was sketching itself across her features itself onto her features. He glanced away before anyone noticed and thought he was staring at Grimm.

"Robin," Jordan started. "You're coming to practice tonight, right?"

"I don't know, I got detention," Puck sighed sadly and slumped his shoulders.

Tommy asked, "Why?"

"I got caught cheating on Grimm's math test."

They all raised their eyebrows, but only Kyle spoke up, "Grimm's math test? See? You're in love."

"Oh god, it was love at first cheat!" Jace yelled and began to laugh endlessly at his own joke until he noticed everyone was just staring at him. "Okay, someone needs to say something else."

Kyle dully said back to him, "No, you need to think about what you did."

The bell suddenly went off, and everyone left the table except for Jace. He just sat there whispering to himself what was so bad about that joke. It should have been one to go down in history.


	2. Fighting is (Not) Fun

**So, I finally got a beta and this is the first chapter that actually has been looked at by someone else before getting posted. The other chapters will soon be redone for the last freaking time and then you'll definitely get an update. I have chapter six already written, it just takes time for the whole beta process to work. Do not fret** **though, you will see more of the story.**

* * *

It was late into fifth period as Sabrina and Puck glared at the history teacher who graced them with an oh so wonderful lecture. Take note of the sarcasm. Sabrina didn't understand why theg had to learn history; it's not like she'll ever need it.

Saving them from the horrible fate of finishing this class, the intercom broke through the sound waves. "I need Mrs. Frink's and Mr. Howell's homerooms to please come to the library for pictures. Thank you."

Some students watched sadly as about five of their peers left without them, Sabrina and Puck included. Sabrina shoved Puck into the hall when he attempted to give his teacher the bird while leaving. Luckily, the teacher hadn't noticed the attempted act of defiance.

They both took a seat in the library and silently waited for their names to be called. "Don't screw this up," Sabrina muttered to Puck.

He scoffed defiantly. "Sure, like I'm going to screw it up. I bet you do."

"No, I won't," Sabrina argued as they called for Puck. "Hey, it's your turn, Goodfellow."

She watched as he strutted up to the photographer with his head held proud in the air.

The woman stood behind the camera and said, "Cheese."

Puck continued to sit in the seat even if the photographer had taken the picture, and had been waiting for him to leave for a good amount of time. Sabrina couldn't wait to give him hell for that one.

"Sabrina Grimm."

Sabrina walked over to the booth and did as she was told. After a minute of the lady fixing her hair and posture, she finally moved to take the picture. Sabrina thought about how she was so going to rub it in Puck's face for taking a better picture. Serves him right!

"Smile."

Sabrina put on her prettiest, fakest grin she could muster. After all, she was about to win a war with the faerie. There was a brief flash and Sabrina's eyes felt a little irritated for a moment, but she just rubbed them and brissled over to Puck.

"Did you have fun screwing up like you always do?" Sabrina gloated with glee. All Puck could muster was a dagger-throwing glare in her direction. Whatever, at least she knew when to leave after a school picture. "C'mon let's get back to class."

Luckily the bell rung, signaling the end of this period. Both teens spun around on their heels and headed toward their next class- gym. Woo-hoo. Not. Well, at least for Sabrina. She never really liked getting hot and sweaty and then having to remain like that for the rest if the day. It felt disgusting. Puck, on the other hand, loved this class. Why wouldn't he? He was pretty athletic and had always enjoyed winning a game of dodgeball. Plus, Puck marveled at the idea of being disgusting. Sabrina wondered to herself at why he would enjoy all that dumbe stuff.

As Sabrina and Puck walked into the gym, Sabrina went the girls locker room. She went to her locker and pulled out their required P.E. clothes. Sabrina didn't really enjoy the idea of wearing really short and tight shorts around a group of boys. She wasn't embarrassed about her body, it just made her uncomfortable to be wearing something that was so tight and small, it practically formed to shape of her bottom. Really, who decided that this was necessary? Although, the top was fine, it was just a simple t-shirt that had the school's logo on it.

Sabrina quickly dressed and tried to pull her shorts down some. She growled at how ridiculously hard it was to not look like a prostitute in these, it was like they were made for that purpose! Ugh, why did she even care in the first place? Probably because she knew that Puck would be out there, too. Not because she had like a crush on him anything, that would be ridiculous. Liking the same winged loser who pranked her almost every single day? Yeah, because that was just so romantic and made her hated the pranks and honestly would be okay without them all the time, by then again, it was one way they had bonded over the years. Getting back to topic -Sabrina just didn't want him to see her in shorts because he'd probably make some witty and perverted remark about them.

Sabrina focused on a few girls in the locker room as she heard them speak. "Did you see Robin today? He looked really hot."

Megan happened to be in there with them and decided to bring Sabrina into the conversation"Yeah, I tried to get him to go out with me, but his little sidekick over there wouldn't even let him talk." Sabrina just rolled her eyes, what else did she expect?

"She's probably just trying to take him to bed. After all, she did practically force Korey to."

One of the girls nodded her head at the other and began to come up with events on her own. "Yeah, Embry cheated on me with her. The creep probably had him tied down in shackles... I should go apologize to him for freaking out, since wasn't really his fault."

Megan fake gasped and looked as if she felt the other girl's pain. "That what she does. I mean, Robin is already wrapped around her finger and she won't stop waving him in front of me like a prize. I'll get him back, though. She's bound to have threatened him or something, anyways."

That was what had finally set Sabrina off. She was used to the usual lies about her sleeping around and being aggressive, but they were not going to go around saying that she's trying to get it on with Puck. Sabrina definitely was not going to let this reach his ears, that would be horrendous. Imagine all the ridicule she would get from everyone. Plus, everything else they'ed been gossiping about was starting to irritate her just a little bit. Hell, she didn't even know an Embry!

"I'm not some creepy rapist," Sabrina finally growled out. "Plus, it's not like he wanted to go out with you. Actually, he thanked me for saving his ass after you left."

Megan turned around and went off on her. "I don't care what you are to him, but back off. He obviously doesn't like you, so leave him alone because he is mine."

"You can't just claim Robin, or boss me around. Plus, it's not like he likes you. I mean come on, you've asked him out so many times that if he wanted to date you, he would've said yes by now," Sabrina argued back, but kept herself calm. Over the years, she came to a conclusion that she shouldn't hit girls like Megan first. Last time she did, the girl's parents threatened to call the police on Sabrina.

"Every time I do, you're usually there and you answer for him," Megan said. That was one of the only truthful things to leave her mouth because Sabrina did tend to fight his battles. She couldn't help it, Puck was her family and Megan was just going to screw him up.

Maybe the only way to get Megan to stop was to show her Puck sincerely didn't want to be with her. "Then you go ask him. I won't say anything."

"I will and you'll see that he actually likes me," Megan replied before walking into the gym determinedly with her posse following behind.

Sabrina pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail before heading into the gym herself. She immediately noticed the collective stares coming from her peers, like they knew something was about to happen. Perhaps Megan had already said something to them. No, Sabrina would've heard it from the locker room.

Puck seemed oblivious to Megan, who was standing impatiently beside him, and was chatting with Jace and Tommy. Finally, Megan got tired of waiting and coughed loudly. Puck and his small group turned their attention to their peers who were starting to crowd around them, but Puck only glanced over to Sabrina.

She gave him a threatening look; she prayed he wouldn't make Sabrina seem like a fool. Puck gave Sabrina a light nod and she felt a wave of calm wash over her, she had confidence in him.

Puck knew how Sabrina felt about things like this, they upset her. She didn't like being pushed around, as people had tried to for most of her life. Foster parents had acted as if they were better and Sabrina had to do what they said. She'd be devastated if he scewed up.

"Robin, don't you want to date me?" Megan bluntly asked with a smirk.

Puck put on his trickster charm and began to laugh as if the funniest thing in the world just happened. "Me? Date you? Ha! I'd rather eat my own foot!"

"What?! Why?! I'm me! How could you not want me?"

Puck raised his eyebrow up amusingly. "Megan, you're not this wonderful person you think yourself to be. You're rude, a liar, and you drive me nuts. Plus, you treat my best friend like shit. I would never want someone like that."

A grin streached across Sabrina's face as she saw Megan quiver with embarrassment. She deserved it, Sabrina felt like that all the time because of her. To be honest, Sabrina couldn't believe Puck actually pulled that off with so much ease. He was bound to have messed up, he's Puck for heaven's sake!

"This is your fault!"

Sabrina snapped out of her daze as she felt Megan slap her face in anger. She normally would have given her the infamous right hook, but someone's hand had wrapped itself around her own. Sabrina followed the hand to see Puck glaring angrily at Megan, and started to spew threats, but their coach interjected.

Coach Johnson had finally run out of his office and yelled, "I can't make a single phone call without you guys acting like immature children! Now, what's going on here?"

"Sabrina tried to fight me!" Megan lied and began pleading innocent.

"No, I didn't!"

Johnson walked over to Sabrina and looked closely at her left cheek, inspecting every crevice. "She's got a red handprint on her and you look the same as ever!

"What about Sabrina? She was going to hit me!" Megan hollered loudly.

Johnson turned to Sabrina and noticed how Puck was holding her hand, preventing her from punching Megan. Even if Sabrina wanted to hit her, she definitely didn't touch her. "I don't care. She didn't hit you and that's final."

"That's not even fair. I had plans tonight, you dumbass!" Megan screamed at Coach Johnson.

He pointed at the door and said, "Go to the office. You're getting suspended for your childish and rude behavior."

A teenage boy turned around Sabrina and yelled, "You have fight her!"

Then, another teen -who happened to be female instead- said, "Why did she say it was your fault? Wait, are you and Robin secretly dating? That would be so cute!"

All of her obnoxious classmates began to bombard her with questions and tried to to pry into the drama. Some even offered to go beat Megan up for her. Of course they claimed it was because they had Sabrina's back, but she knew them all well enough to realize that they just wanted to get into a fight themselves.

"Will you all go away?!"

Sabrina watched them all disapear into their own little groups to chat about Megan, so she finally noticed that her eye was throbbing. She went to rub it, but Puck's hand still had ahold of hers, so she touched it with her other fingers. Sabrina blushed and glanced down at their adjoined hands. Puck's fingers were kind of rough and rubbed against her soft, supple ones. Unfortunately, Puck released himself and grabbed her chin.

"Let me look at it."

The nervousness kept Sabrina from speaking, so she just nodded her head at him. Puck gently rubbed his thumb over the red mark, making it sting a little in the process. A guilty expression appeared on his face as Sabrina glanced up at his green eyes.

"Looks swollen and like it will bruise. Does it hurt?" Sabrina felt like that was a dumb

Sabrina just shrugged her shoulders, not really noticing how bad Puck felt about everything. It stung pretty bad, but there was no way she'd admit that to the boy who lived for making fun of her. "It throbs, but I can handle it."

"Awe, do you want me to kiss it better?" Puck teased after regaining confidence. He was a king! He shouldn't feel bad for his servants, or, at least, someone who should be his servant.

Sabrina laughed and harmlessly joked back, "Obviously, stinkpot."

Puck grinned and swooped down under her eye, pressing his lips as lightly as he could to her porcelain skin. Sabrina stood there shocked as he pulled away with the same mischievous smile on his face from before. Even if he was Puck (the bane of her existence) and the kiss had only been under her eye, it was nice. Puck's other kiss had had same effect on her. They had given her butterflies, her mind had gone blank for a moment, and her had heart beaten a thousand miles a minute.

"I was joking!"

Puck scrunched up his face and pretended to be disgusted. "I wish I had known that, 'cause I think that your ugly disease might be contagious."

"Shut up!" Sabrina shoved him and he laughed when she barely caused him to budge.

"You still haven't learned that I'm a whole lot stronger than you, have you?" Puck flexed to prove his point, which made Sabrina blush a little. Even if she had lived with him for the past six years, he could still make her nervous, but she just blamed it on hormones. After all, she was sixteen and Puck happened to be- dare she say- attractive.

"It's only your stupid faerie traits. If you were human, I could totally beat you up," Sabrina whispered so only Puck heard.

"Okay class, stop talking. Run twenty laps and then we'll do something else," Coach instructed the class.

* * *

"Ha-ha loser," Sabrina teased a pouting Puck. After running their laps, the group decided to play a game of basketball in which Puck's team lost horribly. Now, he would get payback for all the times he had embarrassed Sabrina in Gym

He asked suspiciously, "I bet that you cheated, didn't you?"

"No, you just suck."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Dogface."

"Stinkpot."

Puck put his face right in front of Sabrina's and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "Cheater."

Too stubborn to let him win, she pressed her chest up against his and stood as tall as her short frame would let her. "Loser."

"Weas-"

Jace interrupted Puck by saying, "Are you two going to kiss or something? I mean, cause it looks like it."

Both Sabrina and Puck backed away from each other bashfully, and blushes rose upon each of their faces. Sabrina was positive that Puck would get back at Jace for doing that to them, they always proclaimed that they weren't in love with one another, but Jace was hard to convince. Then again, so were all of his other friends. Maybe if they all got girlfriends, they'd all screw off, but that probably wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"We weren't going to kiss," Sabrina told Jace.

He just raised his eyebrow at the two of them as the bell rang, signaling their cue to leave. Sabrina used this to rush away into the locker room and avoid an another incident that could be embarrassing. She stripped and pulled on her less revealing clothes, then fixed her long, golden locks in the mirror. While doing so, she saw the mark Megan had left under her eye. It was still slightly red but had become way more swollen and sore. She heard snickers behind her and she saw some girls in the mirror, they were making fun of her for getting hit by Megan. Why? Megan was the one who went out there and made herself look like an idiot, not Sabrina. She wasn't the one who got publicly rejected, embarrassed, and possibly suspended. So, why was she getting laughed at?

She frowned at them before walking out of the locker room she had begun to hate ever so much, it was cursed or something. Thankfully, it was only study period, so Sabrina went into the library and headed to the back. She got out her science homework and finished it with ease, then realized she hadn't checked her phone all day and that it was probably blown up with messages. Yeah right. She'd be lucky to have a notification from Facebook. Sabrina pulled out her phone only to have her eyes bulge out of head when she saw that people had actually decided to text her. After getting over herself, Sabrina started to read them.

 _Kaylee: Octavia and I r going to the mall Saturday. R u coming?_

Sabrina typed back: _Maybe. BTW we need to talk about something that happened later._

 _Kaylee: Okay._

Sabrina loved hanging out with Octavia and Kaylee, they were her best friends. Weird right? Even though Sabrina didn't trust everyone in Ferryport Landing, she had met a few people who she'd grown to like. She didn't know if she would ever let Kaylee in on the whole 'I'm a Grimm and I solve fairytale character's problems' thing, but she did trust her enough with normal teenage girl things. Octavia, on the other hand, knew about Sabrina's situation because she was an Everafter. Kind of. Her parents were Pocahontas and John Smith, so she became one genetically... or was written into the book. Sabrina had never really took the time to find out.

Sabrina focused back on her phone and saw that Puck had texted her twice this morning. Rolling her eyes, she read them silently to herself.

 _Puck: Do u know where Jake's perfume is?_

The other text read: _Nvm I found it._

 _Wth? And it's called cologne not perfume_ , Sabrina responded after getting over the fact that Puck was an idiot.

She aimlessly scrolled through phone while waiting for a text back from Puck. Near the end of the period, a message finally popped up in her notifications.

 _Puck: Oh. Where r u?_

 _Sabrina: Library. Wbu?_

 _Puck: Library. Y don't I see u?_

 _Sabrina: I'm in the back._

She gathered her things before getting up and walking around the library, keeping an eye out for Puck. Sabrina was about ready to give up when she noticed the back of a really green flannel button up and knew it was Puck. Tommy and Cameron were sitting with him, throwing paper wads at each other.

Cameron greeted Sabrina as she came up to their table. "Hey, 'Brina."

"Hi guys," she said and took a seat in beside Tommy, who just grinned at her presence.

"So, you've been in here the entire time and only now started to look for me," Puck gasped and held his chest with fake pain in his eyes. "I'm hurt."

Sabrina chuckled and brought up an insult that she'd used this morning. "You'll be fine, pretty princess."

"Not this again," Puck groaned at the horror of his evil manhood being ruined from the title.

"Speaking of being pretty, did you actually put cologne on?" Sabrina was kind of curious since it was a rare occasion for Puck to try to smell good. Hell, he still fought with Granny Relda over taking baths!

Puck grinned mischievously and said, "Maybe, why? Did you want to smell me cause you're obviously in love with me?"

"No, it's because you don't wear cologne. Ever," Sabrina answered while ignoring the fact that he thought she was in love with him. As if.

Tommy chuckled and held his nose to show how gross it was for Puck to not try to wear cologne. "Why don't you wear cologne, you smelly ass?"

"Cause it smells weird," Puck answered him truthfully.

"Then, why did you put it on?" Cameron wondered with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Puck responded, "Daphne said that the ladies love it."

"Of course, she did," Sabrina snorted, thinking of all of Daphne's attempts to try to make Puck attractive.

* * *

"This is your fault," Sabrina complained at Puck as they walked towards their homeroom for detention. The halls had been cleared of teens since the last bell had rung. The only sign of people were the teachers who quietly stayed in their classrooms finishing up any work that needed to be done.

He gave her a look that would make Hitler quiver with fear, but Sabrina didn't bat an eye at him, instead matched him with a glare of her own. "How's it my fault?"

"Cause you couldn't just do your own math test," she answered and stopped a few doors down from their homeroom.

"Well, you shouldn't have given me your paper," Puck insisted quietly, yet angrily since their teacher was just a few doors away. There was no need for him to catch them in the hallway instead of in his classroom, he'd surely give them a week of detention for avoiding this one.

Sabrina threw her hands up in the air. "At least I'm not so stupid to need to cheat on my math test!"

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid!" Puck defended himself furiously.

"No, you're stupid!" Sabrina insulted back. If they kept on like this, Mr. Howell would just go ahead call Granny Relda's house. Then, Granny would find out and both of them would surely have to do more chores (slave work, as Puck called it).

"Ugly." Puck almost faltered at saying that one. Sabrina was definitely not ugly, in fact, she was very pretty. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

"Fat ass."

"At least I'm not jealous of Megan."

Sabrina frowned and punched his chest. He should have seen the hit coming towards him since he insulted her like that. Puck held his hand on his chest in shock and felt the sting of Sabrina's blow, but wouldn't let on that she was really strong.

Puck knew that Sabrina wasn't really jealous of Megan, but he had already let his pride falter today. There was no need for him to act like a pansy anymore.

"I'm not jealous of anyone, especially not Megan."

Puck brought up a point that seemed to make sense to him. "Then why do you always get into fights with her?"

"I was helping you!" Sabrina huffed out loudly. They waited a moment to see if anyone heard them, but the coast was clear.

"I can take care of myself," Puck said defensively, he didn't need a girl to protect him and especially not Grimm. He was her bodyguard, not the other way around.

She crossed her arms. "Apparently not, cause you always struggle at telling her to screw off."

"Do not! Plus, it's not like I'm always there to fight with guys that flirt with you," Puck argued back.

"What are you talking about?" She pointed her finger at him. "I've hardly ever gotten hang out with guys! You're always right there making them leave."

Puck swatted her hand away from him. "Well, I am supposed to protect you."

"Not from potential boyfriends!"

Puck couldn't help but think Sabrina was acting ridiculous about this whole thing. How could she not see that all the guys here just wanted to take her to bed, not date her? None of them would care about her and treat her like they should, and Puck was not going to let that happen.

"Why can't you see that none of these 'potential boyfriends' actually want to date you? The only thing they see is a hot body!" Puck blushed when he noticed that he had called Sabrina hot, but pushed it away and focused on the matter at hand.

Puck noticed her blinking really fast, but it was soon replaced with a hardened expression. "You're an inconsiderate asshole."

"How am I an asshole? I'm just you telling how it is! None of them care enough about you to treat you like an actual girlfriend!" He yelled furiously at her, not really caring if Mr. Howell came out here to check on them.

"Figure it out for yourself," she muttered before walking towards the classroom.

Puck followed after and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off. "Grimm... "

"My name is Sabrina."

She continued into the room and Mr. Howell glanced at them expectantly. "Alright, come get a test and sit on opposite sides of the room. Once you finish, you can leave."

They both walked up to his desk and took one of the tests from earlier today, then went to sit down with several desks between them. Puck couldn't help but stare at Sabrina and feel bad for hurting her. He never intended to, nor did he even know why she was so upset, but he knew he needed to make it up to her. Actually, it seemed like he kept making things worse as the day went on. First he pranked Sabrina, then got them detention, then she got hit because of him, and now he's shattered her feelings. Maybe, he should just stop talking to her, and then she'd forgive him like always once she cooled off. Sabrina knew he was a screw-up and didn't mean to do things that ticked people off. Well, usually.

Sabrina got up and handed Mr. Howell the paper, which he accepted with a smile. "You're free to go. Oh, and remember to not cheat on your test next time."

Sabrina went to walk out of the classroom, but stopped and told Puck, "Don't look for me after football practice, I'm walking home."

Puck didn't move as Sabrina walked through the door, and he sat there with hurt filling into his chest. She didn't even want to get flown home by him, she hated walking that distance in the afternoon. Damn, he really messed up.

"You know she was right, you kind of did act like an asshole to her," Mr. Howell informed Puck after removing his glasses. Puck was shocked that his teacher had actually cursed around him, but wasn't planning on mentioning it to anyone.

"What do you mean?"

"You do realize that you technically called her undesirable and that nobody cared about her or likes her personality enough to actually date her, right?" Mr. Howell questioned Puck who thought about his words carefully.

Puck remembered what he had said to Sabrina and pieced it all together like a puzzle. He put his head into the palm of hands and muttered, "You're right."

"I know I'm right, I have three daughters. Now, I suggest you go apologize and explain yourself. Plus, if I were you, I'd start treating her a bit better," the teacher explained to Puck.

Puck nodded and shoved his pencil into his backpack before turning in his finished algebra test. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Mr. Howell said with a grin that *was surprisingly sincere*.

Puck rushed out of the school as fast as he could. Luckily, football practice was just about to start, so if he was quick enough he could make it on time. Once outside Puck jogged towards the football field and noticed how half of the team was already stretching on the field. The coach hollered for him to hurry up, so Puck sprinted into the locker room and saw the rest of the team still getting dressed.

"I thought you had detention?" Jace asked after seeing his dirty blonde friend grab his practice uniform.

"I did, but it didn't take that long," Puck told him.

Tommy asked with a suspicious smirk, "Did you ask Sabrina out yet?"

"No, I told you that I don't like her. Plus, we got in a fight earlier and she probably hates me," Puck admitted after deciding that it would be okay if the guys knew what had happened.

Tommy said, "What did you do?"

"We got into a fight and I guess you could say that I told her no one wanted to date her, just screw her. Point is that she's really upset and will most likely murder me when I walk into the house later."

Jace chuckled. "I thought that you wanted to date her though, and not just get in her pants?"

"Come on, Coach is going to get mad," one of the other guys say, motioning for the rest to follow.

Everyone headed out to the field and began their stretches, then moved on to warm ups. Puck could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead from working out, and forgot about his predicament with Sabrina for the moment. All he could think about was not messing up and angering the coach.

Eventually, a brunette head started to make her way up the bleachers with a few of her friends. They sat down and started chatting, and were waiting for practice to be over. A few other guys noticed them and started to take off their shirts, saying that the heat was making them too hot.

"Showoffs," Puck muttered under his breath.

"Don't forget that we have a home game Thursday," Coach reminded the team as they headed back to the locker room to grab their things.

Puck was the only one left in the locker room when Tommy rushed inside."Hey, I thought that you should know that Sabrina showed up and Allen's trying to get into her pants."

With a worried expression on his face, Puck went running out of the locker room, but then heard Tommy explode with laughter. Puck stood there dumbfounded until he realized what had happened. Tommy had tricked him, there was no way Sabrina would show up after the fight they had.

"You little shit," Puck complained. He was definitely going to set up a date for tommy with the grossest girl in school.

"You do like her! See, I knew it!"

"I don't like Grimm!" Puck frantically denied, trying to salvage what wasleft of his secret.

Tommy grinned and said, "I won't tell anyone. Although, the guys already know."

It couldn't hurt if I told him, right?After all, he is my best friend. Even if he does decide to spill the beans, I could dye his hair pink, and he'd probably end up shaving it all off. Yeah, that's what I'll do, Puck thought to himself.

"Okay, fine. I like Grimm," Puck admitted and looked at the ground while Tommy danced and shouted for joy. He'd been waiting so long for Puck to admit this, everyone had. "If you tell anyone, I will seriously hunt you down and feed you to a bunch of chimps."

"Dude, I swear I'll keep my mouth shut," Tommy put his hands up defensively.

"You better."

With that, Puck left the locker room and started walk home. After getting far away enough from the team's view, he sprouted his pink wings and took flight. The air felt good against his sweaty skin and it helped him clear his head enough to think about how he'd apologize to Sabrina. He should talk to Daphne, she'd definitely know what to do! Of course, she would change it into some twisted way for Sabrina to fall in love with him, but he could accept that. After all, he did like her. It felt good to finally admit that to himself.

Finally, Puck saw the familiar place he called home, and floated down onto the steps. He put his hand on the doorknob and wondered if Sabrina would be in the living room, or if she'd purposely ignore him. Puck went ahead and opened the door to see the family surrounding a boy with familiar red hair.

"Peter Pan?"


	3. Hello, Peter Pan

**I don't have much to say except for a few words for those who bothered to review.**

 **LavendarMoonRose: I'm working to keep this story updated, and thanks.**

 **bluejustice13: Thank you so much for the review!**

* * *

The teenager who stood in front of Puck was surrounded by the Grimm Family in the living room. All of them seemed to gleam with joy, especially Daphne who had almost drawn blood from bighting her palm so hard and had let squeals escape from her throat. Even Red looked as if she was happy to see the new guest, since she stood right next to him, smiling brightly. Puck sure wasn't happy, though, in fact, he was extremely angry at the sight of their new friend.

Speaking of the boy, he had grown up a few years than the last Puck had seen him. He stood tall and lean with broad shoulders. Dark red hair fell just above his eyebrows in an unruly mess. You could see the exhaustion in his light chocolate eyes that drooped and had tired lines under them. He still forced a bright smile on his sad face, though. You could tell that there was something off about him as if he had deep sorrow and regret intertwined into his past. Puck almost felt bad for the poor guy, but then remembered the reason he had hated Peter Pan in the first place.

"Puck? Why are you here, old friend?" Peter wondered curiously.

"We're not friends and haven't been for a long time. Also, I live here, and why do you dare to cross into my territory?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Puck's antics and felt as if the king was giving the newcomer a extremely rude welcome.

"Peter needed some help back in Neverland," Granny defended Peter from her adoptive son's words.

"Couldn't he just have fixed the problem himself? Or went to someone else?" Puck asked after crossing his arms with suspicion entering his mind, he refused to let Peter try and become 'buddies' with his family. He was just too dangerous.

Granny Relda turned to Peter and said, "Actually, he hasn't told us yet, since he got here just a few minutes before you, Puck."

Peter nodded his head and started his story about what had been going on in his home island, and why he had come to the Grimms' house in the first place. "A sorcerer was sent to Neverland a few months ago, and has been causing chaos, and planning to take control over the whole island, then the world. He's summoned spirits, demonic ones and they're harming my people. I tried to stop this man, but he's way too powerful and has got his hands on too much magic. He's also murdered a few friends of mine... and enemies, like Captain Hook. Even if I didn't get along with him, I still wouldn't have wished him to go down with so much pain.

"Anyways, after I realized it was impossible to defeat him by myself, I left to search for help. Eventually, I came to a town and told them about my problems. There was a woman there, Rhonda Grimm or something, and-"

Sabrina interrupted him then. "Hold on, we don't know of a Rhonda Grimm in the family."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and answered, "That might of been her name, might not of, I can't really remember. Anyways, she said that I needed to come here because you might be able to help save Neverland."

Relda pondered on his story for a moment before wondering, "So, is this sorcerer an Everafter? What does he look like and do?"

"I don't know if he's an Everafter, I would assume he is," Peter guessed. "Now physically, he's around thirty to forty years old, has blonde hair, and has this huge scar going over his left eye. Now, this man is extremely dangerous, he knows all kinds of spells and has a bunch of enchanted... glass, I think?"

Puck noticed how Peter doubted himself, an immediately thought that Peter was lying them; that there was no maniac. Puck noticed how Sabrina hadn't acted as if she though Peter was fake... yet. She never trusted anyone, so he knew that Sabrina would soon listen to him.

"Alright, I guess we should start researching," Relda started. "Daphne, you and Sabrina look to see who this Rhonda Grimm is. The rest of us need to figure out anything to match the sorcerer's traits. Oh- and Peter, can you tell us anything else?"

"Sorry, but I wasn't there for long since I left for help almost right away."

Everyone was already searching for clues inside old journals from their relatives except for Puck- since he's 'allergic' to books- he was left reading a letter that he had gotten a few nights ago from his brother. Puck would have read what it had said a while ago, but kept forgetting, with everything that had been going on.

 _Thirteenth of August, Year 2015_

 _Dear Puck,_

 _I hate to write a letter so small and improperly, but I barely have time to even get it to our courier. Anyways, something has happened in Faerie, and your people need their king- they refuse to listen to me. Mother is not doing well and hasn't been able to help run the kingdom. I can't go into much further detail, but I'm asking you to come down here and bring some help. Preferably your Grimm friends. Meet me at the house on 2134 West Avenue in Brooklyn, New York. I must go now, I've almost run out of time to escape the army._

 _Musterseed_

Puck blinked at the words he had just read in his brother's exquisite print. He needed to get to Faerie, but how was he supposed to do that? Puck couldn't just tell everyone, they'd help out Peter instead. Heck, they probably already liked Pan better than they liked Puck. Wait, what was he thinking? Puck's a king! He's royalty. But, he could't be a king if there is no kingdom to rule. Perhaps, he would tell the Old Lady after giving it more thought, she'd be more open to the idea. Puck decided to concentrate on the family in the living room for now, and their little guest.

Across the room, Peter had just picked up a random book and flipped through it. Puck read Sabrina's name on the front and knew that she'd be upset that someone was reading her journal.

"That one won't help you," Sabrina muttered to Peter after seeing her journal in his hands.

He questioned her, "Oh, so you've already read it, I'm assuming?"

"Nope, I wrote it."

Puck didn't bother to look away as Peter had a dazed look on his face. Then, he turned to speak to Sabrina. Of course, Puck wouldn't let that happen, so he pretended to sneeze a bunch of times until the whole family was staring at him. Peter seemed to have forgotten what he was going to tell Sabrina. Mission accomplished.

"Oh, bless you _Liebling_."

Puck shrugged and looked away. He also needed to figure out what he was going to do about his other problems. It was finally time to prove what a wonderful ruler he could be. He couldn't just turn into what his father thought he was, he wouldn't allow it. Closing his eyes and leaning back, he tried to fight the recurring pain from his youth -feeling as if he was a disappointment like Oberon said he was.

Little footsteps brought Puck away from his mental battle and he saw a six-year-old Basil Jr. crawl up onto the couch beside him. "Will you play with me?"

The was no way Puck would have been able to tell the little man no, no matter how evil he tried to seem. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, yay! Here, you take this train and I'll take this one." Basil handed Puck a toy that looked like Thomas the Train.

Basil had grown into quite the cutie since they first met him four years ago. He had light orange hair- a trait he got from Relda- and bright blue eyes like his sister Sabrina. Basil hadn't really grown at the same rate as other kids his age and stayed at the short height of three feet and nine inches. That didn't stop him from trying to act like he was a big boy, though. In fact, he loved to hang out with Puck and help him come up with pranks. Basil had taken after the trickster, causing Sabrina to often walk into a prank from the brim of her own little brother while Puck laughed from a few feet away.

Puck noticed a yawn escape the little's boy's lips and realized how late it had gotten. "You know, I've been working on something new and I'd love to show you it tomorrow. The thing is, though, you'll have to all rested and wide awake to be able to see it. So, how about I go tuck you into bed?"

Basil frowned and asked, "Why can't I see it when I'm tired? It'll be okay."

"Sorry, little man," Puck shook his head slowly. "Even I have to go to sleep early tonight or I can't show you it."

"Okay, I'll go to bed." Puck grabbed Basil's hand and walked him up the stairs into his own little bedroom. It was half the size of all the other ones, but it wasbeen perfect for the small boy. As Basil got older, Relda decided it was time to put a real bed in his room, and ended up repainting the walls light blue. Most of the designs in his room were either of trains or cars, including the sheets on his twin sized bed.

He tucked the boy in and gave him a little pat on the head. "Goodnight," Puck said as he went to leave Basil's room.

What made him turn back was the tiny and soft voice that came from the boy. "Puck?" He already knew he should have just ran the other direction, that this wasn't a safe zone. Puck just had a feeling that Basil was going to say something he shouldn't, it was in his tone. "Are my mommy and daddy ever coming back?"

Puck's heart stung with the memory of Basil's parents. He wanted to tell the boy that they would walk through the door any minute and give him all the love in the world. That it would all be okay and he could have the family every child needed. The downside was that Puck didn't believe it himself- he'd seen too many tragic things happen in the many years he lived, and knew that happily ever after wasn't in real life.

"I wish I could say that we'd see Henry and Veronica soon, they mean a lot to all of us. Basil, I just can't promise you that they will, so don't keep telling yourself that they're going to show up. It hurts so bad if you get your hopes up- you need to keep a hold of your feelings."

Basil just blinked at him, not really understanding half the words his adoptive uncle spoke to him. Although, he did hear Puck's voice break, and recognized something that any six year old would- sadness. Basil realized how hurt Puck truly was, even if he didn't know why, and that he should try to make him feel better. "Okay, I will." Then he grinned up at Puck and whispered mischievously, "Don't tell Daphne this, but you're my favorite person in the whole wide world."

"Well duh, I'm a king- it's necessary for me to be your favorite," he gloated after regaining himself. There was no need to let someone so young in on his own pain. Why he had even spoken so seriously to him was a mystery, perhaps just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Oh well, it's not like the kid would take it to heart.

On his way towards his room, Puck passed Sabrina who had completely ignored him. She didn't sneer. She didn't threaten him. She didn't punch him. All she had done was turn the other shoulder at Puck and go into her room, and -for some odd reason- that hurt him more than her usual insults. Only one thing crossed Puck's mind as her door closed. Sabrina was furious and it was going to take a lot of work to get her on his side again.

* * *

The next morning, Sabrina -like normal- got dressed in some clothes she picked out last night, which makes her time in the morning much easier. Then Sabrina grabbed her brush and cleaned her golden hair of any knots or tangles. It was when she was tying the laces to her converses, and she noticed something was off. Sabrina looked around to see if she had forgotten anything, but nothing fit the image.

Then, she saw it- nothing. There was nothing in her bed, hair, or on her face. There was no scary gorilla hooting and growling on her beside, scaring the daylights out of her. Puck hadn't pranked Sabrina today, and she felt elated about not having to get some sticky mess out if her hair. Curiously, she to looked around her room, searching for some hidden spider about to jump out at her or just something. It was almost depressing that he hadn't taken the time to aggravate her this morning, he did every single day.

Shaking the sad feeling from her head, Sabrina went down the stairs to get some breakfast before school. The sight that greeted her made her chuckle at how adorable and ridiculous Peter looked. After everyone got tired of reading last night, Granny offered for Peter a place to sleep on the couch with a blanket and pillow. His legs were awkwardly sprawled all over the cushions, leaving their owner in a uncomfortable position. Along his pale legs, she noticed millions of goosebumps covering his skin, and blonde hairs sticking straight up. Sabrina carefully picked up the fallen quilt and draped it over his body, trying not to wake the teenage boy.

She went to rush into the kitchen, but a groggy voice filled into her ears. "Thanks, Sabrina."

"You're awake?"

Peter answered with his voice cracking, "I'm a light sleeper."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Sabrina admitted sheepishly. She couldn't help but notice how nice she'd been acting- perhaps, not being pranked in the morning had it's perks.

Stretching with a large yawn, Peter got up from the couch and followed Sabrina into the kitchen. "I should get up anyways."

Luckily, Jake had gotten up early enough to take Granny's place as a chef. He hadn't always been the best cook, but he did make an effort to make normal food for his niece who he worried wasn't getting enough to eat. Jake had turned it into a habit about a year ago when everyone started to notice how sickly Sabrina seemed from not eating much, not that she could help it. Everyone understood her distaste for the colorful, exotic food her grandmother made and sometimes grabbed something normal from town for her. Sometimes, she even felt bad for it, but she knew she couldn't change her taste buds or the kind hearts of her family.

After Sabrina had her plate made, she sat down in her favorite seat and ate quietly, observing her family members. Basil and Daphne were playing around with their glasses of milk, trying to create little tornadoes into the cup by swirling it with spoons. Red was mimicking Sabrina, just watching everyone else's input to everything. Granny was chatting quietly with Peter about the events from Neverland. Sabrina barely noticed how Puck hadn't left his forest that he called a room. Oh well, she didn't want to see his face anyways.

"So, what are you going to do after we get this all sorted out?" Granny asked Peter.

He answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm going back to Neverland."

"How do you plan on getting through the barrier?".

The confusion that crossed over the Lost Boy's face told everyone that he had no idea about the barrier when he had crossed into the town. "What barrier?"

"Nobody told you, did they?" Sabrina asked. She felt bad for Peter since he'd been trapped in Ferryport as well- she knew what it felt like to not be able to leave. After all, she was an everafter, too.

"No, what is it?" He wondered loudly, curiosity now replacing his confusion. .

Sabrina began to describe the invisible wall, telling him what it's job was. "There's a barrier that covers Ferryport Landing. Everafters can enter, but they can't leave."

"So, in other words... I'm stuck here?"

Sabrina nodded and swallowed another spoonful of cereal. "Pretty much."

"Well, you can stay here if you like," Granny offered Peter- like she does every lost soul they'd come across- and gave him a heart-warming smile.

Peter had a look of discomfort from the kind attention before replying, "Uh, thanks."

* * *

Around thirty minutes later, there was only five minutes left for the girls to eat. They'd have to hurry up and leave if the wanted to get to school on time. Most of them noticed how Puck had yet to show up to eat breakfast. Relda assumed it was because he was still been upset over Peter visiting, but that had only been part of the problem. She noticed the time and almost sent Daphne up to get him, but decided she wouldn't force him to go to school today. Relda felt a slight pang of pity for the faerie since Puck always came down to eat as much as he could and now skipped breakfast for the first time in years. Plus, Sabrina hadn't complained about being pranked, so it was obvious how much Puck wanted to be left alone.

"If you want to get to school on time, you should get a move on."

After putting the dirty dishes into the sink and gathering their belongings, the three girls left with a simple goodbye. Relda made her way up the stairs and knocked on the blonde haired boy's door. She didn't hear a response, so she tapped a little louder the next time.

Finally, she just opened the door and yelled, "Puck!"

It only took a few moments before the sound of flapping wings were heard and Puck came into view. Landing in front if her he asked, "What, Old Lady?"

"I have a favour to ask."

He yawned tiredly and mumbled, "Can you hurry up? I've got a headache and would like to go back to bed."

"Well, you can sleep in the girls' room because I need yours, I'm moving it elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? Where else could you put it?" He exclaimed with renewed energy after the risk of his beloved room being in danger.

She gave Puck a motherly look for raising his voice. "In the closet, we need more room for Peter and-"

"You can't stick Peter in the same room as me! I don't even want to be trapped in the same town with the freak!" Puck could not believe what he was hearing from the old woman. Him, share with Peter? Not in a thousand years, and he'd known the guy for two of them.

"Puck, I would never make you share with Peter, and you're not even sharing with anyone. I'm going to ask Baba Yaga to enchant the closet with the same spell. It will be only you. Now, the actual bedroom? I'm putting Sabrina in there."

"Can you pick someone else?"

"Well, why would you want someone different to be in there?" Relda questioned him. She always assumed that he fancied Sabrina and would love the close proximity to her. So, why was he acting so weird now?

"It-it doesn't matter!" With that, Puck shoved passed Relda and headed across the hallway. "I'm going to go sleep... somewhere else."

You see, her plan was to move Daphne into Red's room and give Sabrina the room Puck had. Then, she could put Puck in the closet with his forest, and Peter into the girls' old room. Even though Puck would rather someone else be put into his old room, his wishes would have to be denied because Relda couldn't come up with another way. Relda just sighed and decided to go give Baba Yaga a call- because visiting her was so creepy- and finish up redesigning before everyone got home.

During the rush, she hadn't noticed that Peter was taking quite an interest in the journal Sabrina had asked him not to read from the night before.

* * *

 _Everafter War- The End (2011)_

 _I grabbed Granny Relda- who was actually Mirror- around the shoulders and hugged him. "I'm done fighting you, Mirror. I understand how you feel and I'm sorry that you didn't get love like I did. But I am not like you. Let me show you."_

 _I placed my hand on my grandmother's face and let loose all of my magic- but it wasn't an attack or act of destruction and hostility. It was love- the love I had been given- and it was pure and brilliant and strong. I sent him every moment of kindness and concern I had ever received. I gave him my memories with my friends. I gave him the feelings I had for Mr. Canis and Red and my uncle. I gave him my father reading me bedtime stories and my mother giving me a wink. I gave him my grandmother's hugs and the tiny, almost imperceptible smiles Mr. Canis sent me that let me know he cared. I gave him the softness of my baby brother's cheek nuzzling into my shoulder. I gave him Elvis's happy kisses. I gave him the love I had once felt for him and then I gave him the surprise of Puck's first kiss, and then how I had wanted another, and then the nice feeling I got inside when he talked about our future together, even when he was just teasing. (On a side note, if you read this part- please don't mention it. Ever. To anyone. The only reason I wrote it was to give all of the details for those dumb future problems Granny talks about.)_

 _And then I gave him Daphne- sweet, loving, hilarious Daphne. I have him the warm feeling when her hand was in my own and the joy I felt when she laughed. I gave him the nights we slept together, the daring escapes and rescues we made. I gave him every meal with Daphne disgustingly stuffing her face. I gave him the frustrating, yet miraculous way she knew of right and wrong, and how Daphne could see good in everyone. I gave him the way Daphne would make me feel braver, stronger, and happier. I have him an hour of Daphne brushing my hair. I gave him our secrets and inside jokes and silly little things that had happened. I gave him every single new word she had ever come up with. I gave him what had saved my own life- my sister's love._

 _I watched Mirror freeze in place, tears dripping down his cheeks. He was unresponsive to my embrace, to the gift of love I had shown him. I couldn't understand the look that had been placed in my grandmother's eyes. But then, Mirror suddenly told me what he had been thinking._

 _"I- I never had that... something so beautiful. If that's what happiness is and what not being lonely is like, then why would everyone keep it from me? How could you do that to someone?! Shouldn't everyone deserve a chance like that? All of you Grimms say that you're doing everything for the good of everyone, but you're not. None of you ever considered that I was like you, that I needed to be treated like a human, that I too have emotions. How could you all be so selfish, keeping everything for yourselves and not even bothering to show me?! I'm not just a mirror..."_

 _Mirror's stolen body glowed with silver magic as it lifted him into the sky. He was leaving, planning something entirely different than what I wanted. I watched Granny Relda's body move and tried to release any magic, but I knew it wasn't there anymore. Only one thought was on my mind- I had failed everyone, I let them down. Especially the ones I loved._

 _"Follow me, my people! Let me show you what we can become, what we were always meant to be!"_

 _What was left of Mirror's army rushed towards where the border used to be, giving him the satisfaction of winning. Then, I could feel the wind on my back and heard wings flapping behind me. Puck had already placed Daphne on the ground and was making a move to grab me. Once my back was pressed against his torso, we were flying in the air towards Mirror- who smiled menacingly at us._

 _"You have nothing left, Starfish. You're out of magic to defend yourself with. So, what's the plan? Have Puck fly you over here and fight me? I think not." With his final word, Mirror flicked his hand toward us and a gust of magic knocked us out of the air._

 _Puck's wings were unable to defend themselves against the force and I saw the sky moving in a blurry motion. Before I knew it, we had crashed into the ground with Puck on the bottom. A yell of pain broke from his throat and I saw how his left leg looked misshapen, possibly broken. We were both covered in marks and bruises from the fall, but he had it worse from cushioning me. "Puck?"_

 _"Go," he grunted out. "I've been through worse. Go save the Old Lady, I think I might want some of her camel hump soup later."_

 _I obliged and rushed away from Puck's painful state. My dad, Mom, Basil, and Jake were all standing near one another while trying to figure out a plan. Before I could get over to them, Dad starting pleading to Mirror._

 _"Please! I already caused my father to die, I don't need my mom gone because I can't save her, either!"_

 _Mirror stopped flying towards freedom and seemed to be contemplating what Henry had said. Finally, he answered Henry's pleas, "I don't want to be stuck in an old woman's body, I need someone newer."_

 _Mirror was once again back on the ground, right next to my family. A black spirit rose from Granny's body, and zoomed around in the air- it was looking for something. Mirror's essence suddenly shot towards my dad and entered through his mouth. The pain could be seen in what little on my father's face, before Mirror took over._

 _"Dad, no!" I yelled and rushed to his aid._

 _I saw an evil smile appear onto his face before the same silver dust from before took over and flew him to what used to be the wall from the barrier. My mom shoved Basil into my arms and ran after Henry, giving me no chance to help save my father. I heard a loud mantra coming from behind me, and I saw the Daphne's coven holding hands and chanting an old spell. The magic around them was swirling, causing a dramatic wind to sweep through their hair and clothes._

 _Crackling was heard from above and I was able to see the barrier rebuilding itself, almost preventing Mirror from escaping. Almost. He slid under the currently translucent wall with only a few of his men keeping up with him. Fortunately, Mom had been able to roll underneath the barrier as it closed, turning it fully invisible. I ran up to it with Basil still in my arms, and hit against the obstacle, unable to get passed since I had been written in the Book of Everafter. Mom chased after Mirror as he ran away, and they both disappeared from my sight._

 _I felt the urge to cry when I realized I had been trapped inside Ferryport Landing once again and Mirror on the loose with my parents._


	4. Daphne's Therapy Session With Puck

**Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry that it's about a thousand word shorter than i usually write. Anyways, its mostly just filled with the characters working out some stuff and isn't exactly the most exciting chapter. I do promise that the next ones will have more action and length.**

 **Also, I'm going to change the summary one last time. I've been having trouble getting it perfect (I'm a perfectionist. Sorry) and realized that the one I added a few weeks ago was kind of out of context for this point in the story. It hasn't got that far, and I belive it just needs something to sum up what's happening.**

 **As I was writing this chapter, something crossed my mind. I really enjoy writing Daphne and want to add a little bit more to her story line. One of the things I'd like to do with her is add a love interest. Any idea is a great one, but I just don't really know who to pick. So, if you want Daphne find someone too, please leave a review with some suggestions. It's always nice to have some feedback about what you guys think.**

 **bluejustice13: I've been finding you're comments on here lately. Thank you so much! I'm happy that have been!**

 **Guest (December 12, 2015): I'm not sure who you are,** **if you have an account, or if you even remember reviewing, but I really appreciate the support.**

 **toatallyobsessed123: Love it that you took the time to comment!**

 **MegsleenInTheTARDIS: I'm glad that you liked how I wrote the scene from the book in Sabrina's perspective and changed up a little. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest (December, 28, 2015): I couldn't really figure out what you were saying. Was it criticism or something else? What do you mean by examining? Like, was it hard to figure out what I was writing?**

* * *

Daphne dragged Sabrina all the way down the sidewalk -with Red trudging behind- anxious to get back to Peter. She'd been nibbling on her palm all day from the excitement, and at one point her teacher asked if she would quit because the action looked rather disgusting. So, bursting through that door had been her dream for about seven hours.

Throughout the drag-a-thon, only Red had managed to notice the swirling dark clouds from up above. She seen white colored sparks illuminating the storm clouds, causing them to glow a bright hue. Red didn't really think much of it, except that she may paint a canvas to resemble it. After all, the sky was beautifully eerie and could add some decoration to her wall.

When Daphne finally managed to completely pull Sabrina's hand all the way to their house, she slung open the door and all three of them trampled in. Squeals came from the younger Grimm and she slung herself onto Peter who just blushed awkwardly from the small girl's embrace.

"Um... Hello there, Daphne."

Sabrina walked over to pry her sister off of the poor everafter. "Sorry about her, she can get quite excited over fairy tales. I might recommend that you steer clear from Daphne for a few days."

Peter just shook his head and grinned charmingly. "I think it's rather sweet how she has a love for everafters. It shows a real innocent side of her."

The blonde sister had a loss for words when Peter brought that to her attention. Throughout the years, Daphne's annoying fangirling had always either embarrassed Sabrina or made her have to look out for her sister's safety. Not once did it occur to her that it was what made her seem so unfazed by the world. That fairy tales made Daphne have hope for a happily everafter. Sabrina on the other hand was far too damaged to collect enough hope in her heart to see the good in the world. There was only one basic rule that she believed in, that she should never trust anyone.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at her sister and remarked, "See Sabrina? He thinks I'm sweet!"

Sabrina redeemed herself from her thoughts after she heard her name slip from Daphne's mouth. "Okay Daph, just don't drive him nuts with your fangirling."

Granny walked into the living room with a cheery smile on her lips, and a slight skip in her step- well, as much of a skip someone her age could have. "Lieblings, I have a surprise for all of you."

"Ooooh, what is it? Show me!" Daphne directed her attention to Granny Relda and left Peter alone, smirking from what he knew was about to happen.

Relda just ushered them up the stairs and opened the first door. A whiff of paint fumes hit everyone as they gasped at what used to be Puck's room. Instead of a wooded forest, the room had been replaced with navy blue walls and and a full sized bed. On the bed was an orange through Sabrina slept with every night and two pillows. Of course it had sheets on it, but they had been tucked under the mattress, something Relda always did when making a bed. In the corner of the room was a dresser and a desk that Sabrina presumed had been in this room before the forest enchantment.

Sabrina turned her head towards Relda with curiosity. "What about Puck's room?"

Relda gestured towards the closet on the opposite side of the bed, and answered, "I got a hold of Baba Yaga and convinced her to put the enchantment in the closet, if you don't mind."

Sabrina wasn't sure how she felt about Puck practically sharing the same room as her. There were so many things he could do to her as she slept. He'd have better leverage over her, and could prank her to no end. She wondered why Granny felt like this was a good idea.

Sabrina put on a fake smile and responded, "I love it, Granny. Thanks."

Relda clapped happily and said, "I'm glad that you do. Now, do you mind to go fetch Puck, I need him for something and my legs are sore from working today. He's in the closet."

Sabrina nodded and opened her closet door. The same green forest that she'd seen the last few years had drawn in her attention, it's beauty mesmerizing every aspect of her brain. The green blended with the bark of the trees, the clear blue of the streams, the yellow of the sun. What Sabrina seen now was something she imagined to only be in painting by artists such as Vincent van Gogh.

A bright blue plastic stuck out like a soar thumb from the natural scene, coating the black mesh sides and metal poles. A green hoodie that Sabrina knew all too well covered the snoozing body of her dirty blonde haired roommate. She went over and noticed how hurt and saddened Puck's face seemed, with his curls sprawled over his forehead. His cheeks were red and bloated, and his lips also plumper that usual. Puck's eyebrows were furrowed during his dreams, and he kept clutching his fist together.

Sabrina glanced at his hands to see the tip of a wadded up paper sticking out from his clenched fist. She made sure he was soundly asleep before easing it into her own grasp. It was a letter from Musturdseed, she read swiftly. The context over it was clear, and stated that Puck's family and kingdom was in trouble, and they _needed_ him.

"Damn, Grimm. You just can't mind your own business can you?"

Sabrina widened her eyes and stared at the guy who had caught her snooping around in his own things. His face was pointed, and a rather large trace of anger engulfed his demeanor. She almost felt ashamed for touching one of his private possessions and not at least asking first.

She brushed aside her embarrassment and replied sarcastically, "Damn, Puck. You can't just come ask you own family for help, can you?"

Puck's eyes narrowed fiercely at Sabrina. "I don't need your help. I'm capable of fixing this on my own."

"What are you talking about, Puck? Everyone in this house cares about you and would want to help you! You don't have to do it by yourself." His head drooped and the tips of his dirty blonde curls hung over his eyes. "But if you're going to act like this -all stuck up and stubborn- you'll never even have the chance to save them."

Puck turned his head and glared up at Sabrina, angry that she had called him out. "Shut up! You don't even know about anything going on! Since when do you have a right to tell me that I should ask for help? You never let us help you. Ever."

"God, you're an idiot! I was trying to actually help you for once, but you're too much of a child to even care!" Sabrina turned on her heel and went to exit into her own room, but stopped when she remembered why she came into his forest in the first place. "Granny needed you to go see her, but you might want to grow the hell up before you do. Then again, she enjoys kids."

"You're such snooping smart ass!" He yelled at her as she left.

* * *

Later that day, Puck found himself standing in front of Daphne and Red's bedroom door. His palms felt sweaty and he thought about retreating back into his own room, but didn't want to pass by Sabrina. He turned on his heel to leave, but the door swung open and a pair of brown pig tails came into view.

"Oh...Uh, hey Marshmellow. Just, you know, passing by."

"Red pointed out your feet under the door a few minutes ago." Daphne smirked a little and crossed her arms. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Puck blushed at himself for being so stupid and not thinking that they would notice him lingering outside their bedroom. "It-it was nothing. I'm just gonna head back to my room, now. See you later."

Puck went to walk away, but Daphne snatched the back of his green hoodie and shoved him into her and Red's room. He plopped onto the bed and stared wide-eyed at the girls. He was already dreading the torture they'd be giving him. Why did he even bother walking up to their door?

"So what brings you into my office, Puck?" Daphne crossed her legs and tried her best to resemble a business woman. The strands sticking out of her pig tails took away that effect.

"Really, it was nothing." Puck stood up after saying, "I'm just going to go."

Daphne shoved Puck back down and began begging on her knees while giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes. "Please Puck? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top? Pretty, pretty p-"

"Alright! Geez... what do you want?"

"For you talk about Sabrina, duh," Daphne told him.

Red had been painting a picture of the storm from earlier, -which was turning out quite well- but finally spoke up. "Daphne, you do realize that he's not going to admit to being in love with her, right?"

"I'm not in love with Grimm!"

Red shot an 'I told you so' look towards Daphne's direction. "See?"

"Well, he was going to tell us something. He wouldn't have been at the door just to stand there!"

The scarlet color was still on Puck's cheeks, and wondered if it was that obvious that he had feelings for Sabrina. Did they catch him staring? Or was is it they way Puck liked to prank her so he'd have all her attention on him? Maybe Tommy had already started running his mouth to people? That didn't seem like him, though. Plus, Puck had a few things held over his poor friend.

"So, Puck..." Daphne started. "What can I help you with?"

Puck sighed and decided to go ahead and give in. If he didn't, then he'd just find himself back in here a few days later. "Look, I had I fight with Grimm yesterday -well, and today- and I wanted to make it up to her."

"Aww, Puck that's so sweet! I knew you loved her!" Daphne squealed with delight and bit onto her palm.

"No, I don't! Stop saying that! Can we just hurry this up, I'm already regretting it?"

Daphne groaned and pouted, "You're no fun."

"Good," he muttered lowly, to soft for Daphne or Red to hear.

Daphne began shouting out wild and romantic ways for him to apologize to Sabrina. One was where he could fly her up to the clouds and proclaim how stupid he had been. Puck rejected that idea. Another one was where he could get on his knees and beg for forgiveness with a bunch of chocolates. Puck shook his head at that one, too.

"Look Marshmellow, I just wanted to tell her that I was sorry and then have her forgive me. Heck, I might even through in _one_ flower. Can you give me some words or something?" Puck finally asked after getting annoyed with all of the ideas she had to get Sabrina to fall in love with him. Sure, he had feelings for her, but he wasn't positive he wanted to take that step yet.

Daphne rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, okay... Just explain to her why you were wrong and ask her to forgive you. Is that simple enough?"

"Yep. Thanks Mini Grimm." Puck saluted the girls before exiting into the hallway.

Puck walked to Sabrina's new door and barged in. He never really thought that there would be a need to knock, but he knew he should have. Sabrina stood near her dresser, with her eyes wide and cheeks turning rosy. She had been changing into her night clothes, and only wore a red pair of panties. Luckily she was able to grab a shirt to cover her breasts, but that still didn't erase the fact the Sabrina was practically nude and standing in front of Puck.

He was baffled and too shocked to look away from the scene. He wasn't staring because of some inner perverted drive that told him to. It was one of those moments, like when you see a meteor hurtling towards you, but you can't budge. Only difference was that he wasn't fearing for his life here. Well, the look on Sabrina's face told him to run.

"Puck! Why are you still in here? Have you ever heard of knocking? You freak!"

He tripped over his own feet trying to back out of her room and clumsily fell into the floor. "I-I'm just gonna head into my room. I'm not peeking." He picked himself off of the ground and rushed into the forest with his head down.

Sabrina waited a second to see if he'd come back for some odd reason, but he luckily stayed in the forest. The shirt she held that covered her upper body found itself coming over her head which was followed by a pair of shorts covering her underwear. Sabrina then crawled into her new comforter -which was one of Granny's old ones- and felt warmth overtake her. She tried to sleep, but just couldn't. Everything was keeping her awake, like the thoughts of everything going on right now. She went to her desk and and dug out a leather journal that Relda had supplied her with. She wasn't much of a writer, but it did make her tired.

 _September 1st, 2015_

 _There's a new kind staying_ _with us, now. He just got here yesterday, but he's already made an impression. Daphne's overjoyed, Puck is angry, and Granny just gives him her kind smile. Me? The only thing I care about is whether he'll do us any good or just stab us in the back like most of the everafters in this town._

 _Now, who am I talking about you may wonder? Peter Pan. That's right, the one and only leader of the Lost Boys, 'the boy who never grew up.' His nickname doesn't fit him, though. When Peter first walked into our living room, he looked much more different than in the movies or books. He was a teenager, probably aged around fifteen -not much younger than Puck and I- and it was so strange. Every time someone brought up Peter Pan, you always thought of a flying boy in green tights with a small pixie following him around. Not some older looking kid in a regular t-shirt and jeans. I mean, at least he had red hair like in the cartoon._

 _What got me mostly shocked was his personality. Peter should have been an obnoxious little do-gooder that caused chaos wherever he went. He was supposed to have a wooden sword that he used to fight against a one-handed pirate. He should have been so happy and cheerful, but also childish. The Peter Pan that I found knocking on the front door was anything but that. He was so mature, and had acted like one of the adults. He treated Daphne nicely, and even the same trickster that hated him. Puck would give him mean glares and say rude things, but Peter just kept his mouth shut. It was almost nice having someone like that around here, even if it had only been two days._

 _I wonder though, is he faking it? Is he trying get our guard down, so we can give him our secrets. Or is Peter trying to destroy us? What was it? There had to be some reason that Puck hates him so much. Sure, it could just be plain old jealousy, but Puck is too full of himself to think that Peter might be better than him. It's got to be something different, something deeper. They had to have met in the past or something like that. Perhaps I should ask Puck. Well, I would if he'd stop acting like an idiot._

 _You see, Puck got a letter from his brother that stated Faerie was under attack and needed help from their king. His mother wasn't doing well, and Musturdseed couldn't handle everything on his own. He didn't give much detail in the letter, since he wrote that 'they' were almost there. It also stated that Puck needed to meet Musturdseed at a house on 2134 West Avenue in Brooklyn, New York._

 _The problem is that he refuses to tell anyone about it. The only way I found out was when I seen his letter crumpled into his hands. Of course I read it! I'm nosy, and he had been acting distant. Heck, he didn't even go to school today and he always goes. Puck hates it, but still goes to protect me. He says it's because Granny feeds him, but I have a feeling that it's something deeper. Something that I'm definitely not going to go into detail about in a dumb journal for future Grimms to read._

 _Anyways, he's been neglecting the whole family from helping him. Musturdseed and Titania are in trouble, but he won't get over his ego to help them. Puck should've came to us, and yet he hasn't. I think it's because he believes that we'd rather work on Peter's case._

 _I almost forgot to mention what that was, actually. When Peter showed up, he said there was an everafter in Neverland, a really evil one. He was male and could control windows or something like that. That's not a whole lot more I can say about him, but I will definitely write it in a future entry._

 _One last thing. Peter said he came across a girl name Rhonda Grimm. The thing is, we've never heard of someone named that, but she seemed to know us pretty well. She's the one who told Peter to come here in the first place._

 _Well, that's all I have for tonight._

 _Sabrina Grimm_

* * *

The next two weeks remained in an ongoing cycle for Sabrina. Wake up, go to school, come home, research, sleep. The worst part was that she hated it, it was too normal. It was almost like all of her problems were vanishing, and it freaked her out. Most of her life was spent yearning to just be like a human living on Earth, passing through without having to fight for her life or deal with the pain of the everafter life. Sure, there was Peter's whole dilemma to give her some action, but she almost felt like the wanted a different type of excitement.

Then, she glanced at an old picture frame setting on her desk. The gold frame outlined a photo from a few years back. Daphne was holding Basil and grinning happily at the camera, while Sabrina was about to punch Puck in the gut for smearing ice cream all over her. That memory would always be one of the harder ones to forget, since it captured all four of their personalities perfectly.

She picked it up and scanned over the faerie's mischievous smile and realized what she'd been yearning for. Puck. He might have been an obnoxious little jerk and he still needed to grow up, but that doesn't mean she wanted to spend two weeks without even speaking to him. Sabrina wasn't the one who ignored him, it was more like he ignored her. She'd walk into a room and he'd make an excuse to leave. Sabrina had to watch him fly off to school everyday, leaving the three girls to walk on their own. In class, he'd always made sure to not speak to her. Most of all, there were no pranks, no teasing, and no harassment. Sabrina would rather have an annoying Puck instead of no Puck.

A light knocking came from her door and drew Sabrina away from her thoughts. "Come in."

A red headed figure found itself into her doorway, staring kindly at Sabrina. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? I kind of just thought you wanted to take nap in my bed," Sabrina replied sarcastically.

Peter blushed and looked down at his feet, then shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's just, well... you seem pretty cool and I was wanting to get to know you better. So, would you maybe want to get some pizza with me? It doesn't even have to be pizza, we can do something different."

Sabrina stared at physically teenaged boy in front of her with disbelief coursing through her mind. Sabrina has gotten asked out on dates before, but they were usually sleaze bags looking for some making out or even a one night stand. Wait, was this even supposed to be considered a date?

"As in a way get to know the blonde girl who you've been living with for about two weeks, or as in... like a date?"

"I was more along the lines of going on a date, but if you just want to hang out like friends I'd be glad to do that, too." The pink still remained on his high cheeks bones, and his voice had gave away his uneasiness.

A warmness surged through Sabrina in a loving feeling. Maybe instead of mourning on the fact that she actually missed Puck's rude behavior, she could try and focus on something different. Well, _someone_ different.

"Then yeah, I'd like to go get some pizza. It's only six o'clock right now, so do you want to head out tonight?"

Peter nodded his head and said, "I'm fine with that, let me go grab my jacket and we can head out. Okay?" Sabrina agreed before following Peter out of the door while laughing along at his joke about one of the Lost Boys.

Unknown to them, Puck had his back pressed against the closet door with a rose held in his hand. He heard everything, and couldn't help but feel as if someone else had punched him in the gut. Puck possibly just lost his chance to patch things up with Sabrina. He needed to think of something before they got to the pizza parlor and she'd forget about him.

* * *

 **So, Peter and Sabrina are going on a date? And Puck was actually going to apologize? A little bit of tension is starting up... So, what do you think will happen next? Is Puck going to ruin their little outing? Or something else?**


	5. Symbolic Meaning

**I'm back after about two weeks with another update! I think that's my routine, so expect to see an new chapter every other week.**

 **Got no replies about Daphne having a boyfriend, so that question is still up and feel free to answer. Allthough without any comments about it, I've brainstormed on the idea and kind of decided who I wanted to use.**

 **There's a new symbol -you'll know what I mean after you read it- and I can't add the link on here for some reason. I guess it's a bug. If you want to actually go through the trouble of finding it, then go to my page on Deviantart. My profile is TangledDreamcatcher and all my other art sucks so advert your eyes from that. It's in the groups called Sister's Grimm and Featured.**

 **bluejustice13: I'm loving your review like always! Thank you so much!**

 **megslee-dem: I appreciate the review! Thanks!**

* * *

Puck could feel his heartbeat in his chest as he dropped the ruby colored rose onto the ground. If Puck didn't hate Peter before, he definitely did now. Peter had been ruining everything for him. He got in the way, everyone liked him better, and he was stealing Sabrina! Puck knew he had to do something about their date... and quick.

He slung open the closet door and raided through Sabrina's things. Sure, she'd give him a visit from her right hook if she found out, but this was too urgent for him to worry about a future bruise. He shoveled through journals and clothes -Sabrina needed to clean her room up a little- and searched under her bed.

A few minutes later, Puck came across her current journal. Of course, he picked it up and read it. Most of the entries had been her thoughts on the last few cases. When he got to the last one, he realized it was partly about him. She wrote how she was upset at him for not telling anyone about his brother's letter. Puck sighed and shut the journal, not wanting to read anymore of her disappoint in him.

Huffing, Puck and sat down on her comforter after not finding anything to help him. Something stabbed his bottom and a small yelp came from his lips. There was a picture frame sitting on her bed, the one Sabrina had looked at just before Peter made an appearance. He noticed how normal they were behaving when Relda snapped the picture, and an idea formed in his head.

If Puck wanted Sabrina to pay attention to him, he'd just have to revert to his old ways and stop moping around. He'd have to be _normal_.

With a mischievous grin stretching along his face, Puck left Sabrina's room in a rush. Peter asked Sabrina if she wanted pizza, and she said yes. Well, there was only one place in Ferryport that sold pizza; Poco's Pizza.

When Puck trampled into the living room, Daphne stopped him. "Did you know that Sabrina's going on a date with Peter?"

"Ye-" Puck suddenly decided to act as if he didn't know what going on, so they wouldn't guess what he was actually doing. "Nope, I totally didn't. Anyways, I needed to uh, go run some -what's the word?- errands! Yep, I'm off to do errands."

Puck left quickly, leaving Daphne muttering to herself. "That was definitely weird."

The air was nice as it blew through Puck's hair while he flew through the orange sky. Unfortunately, his jealous -not that he'd actually admit it- mind kept him from noticing the breeze. He quickly scanned over the city before dropping to the ground and retracting his wings. Puck had just enough time to get to Poco's Pizza before Sabrina and Peter. He didn't want to show up before them, because then it would seem like he was following them. Sure, he was actually following Sabrina and the bane of his existence, but they don't need to know that.

He strutted into parlor with his head held high and stopped at the front desk. The waiter asked, "How many?"

"Just me."

The waitress was physically around his age and had long black hair with beautifully tanned skin. She was tall and graceful as she lead him to his table for one. Her facial features were sharp and defined, and her icy blue eyed seemed hardened. She was definitely familiar to Puck, but he couldn't figure out who she was. Since she was a teenager, he'd probably seen her around school or something.

"Here you go, Puck. I'll be back in a minute to see what you want to drink."

Puck finally got a good glance at her name tag which read _Octavia_. He felt dumb when it all clicked into place. This girl in front of him was one of Sabrina's two friends and she came over all the time with her parents. Puck knew he must be losing it if he hadn't even recognized her.

Her full name was Octavia Smith, and she's the daughter of Pocohantas and John Smith. That's probably why she worked here, it was her father's pizzeria. For anyone who hadn't figured it out yet, Poco was short for Pocohantas. It was kind of sweet how he named his restaurant after his wife.

Then, Puck noticed a familiar blonde head with Peter and immediately stood up. He made his way over to them and put on his best surprised face. "Grimm, are you following me? I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but you don't have to be a stalker."

"Ugh, why are you even here?" Sabrina asked with a tone that made Puck think she was aggravated. When in reality, she was happy he had came out of his room; she was happy he was speaking to her.

"Can I not get pizza? I've been craving it all day."

Sabrina kept her scowl on her face, she didn't want to give in to his personality that she missed. Sabrina Grimm wasn't too keen on just letting Puck think that everything was okay and he could just randomly become a jerk whenever he felt like it. He never even apologized to her for anything. Sure, he rarely says he's sorry, but it still would have been nice.

"Alright, well let's get going. See you later, Puck," Peter said after a moment of silence.

"Why don't we eat together? I mean, it's not like we don't have dinner with each other in the Old Lady's house," Puck suggested after completely ignoring Peter's goodbye.

Peter mentioned, "Well, we were actually kind of on a-"

Sabrina suddenly interrupted Peter, she didn't want Puck to know she was on a date. Why? Sabrina didn't understand why, she just dreaded the thought of him knowing. "I think it'd be okay if Puck got some pizza with us, right Peter?"

Peter didn't want to disappoint Sabrina, so he reluctantly nodded his head and muttered, "Yeah."

Octavia came to the table and got their orders before having a small chat with the trio. "My mom got this weird letter in the mail yesterday. It's like an ad or something. It asked us if we wanted to leave Ferryport Landing, and then said that they can help. We don't even know who it came from."

"We should look into that. Seriously, that could be something bad. Why don't you come over to my house later, I'm sure everyone would be happy to help you and your parents," Sabrina said to her closest friend.

Octavia smiled and said, "Okay, I'll tell Mom and we'll probably come over after work. Now, I better hurry up and get to the kitchen before Dad starts wondering what I'm doing."

The three teenagers sat at the table in silence for a few minutes, each of them in their own thoughts. Puck couldn't help but glare at Peter from across the booth. His anger wasn't going down any as he sat here in the middle of their date.

Peter didn't glare back at Puck, but he was getting annoyed with his childish behavior. He assumed Puck had some sort of feelings for Sabrina, but didn't really think it would matter if he asked her on a date. Puck didn't like him before, so this wasn't going to change anything in their 'friendship.' Honestly, it shocked him when he seen Puck walk up to them from across the room.

Puck's gaze got heavier and Peter finally decided to go against his good boy nature. He lazily draped his arm across Sabrina's shoulders while giving a fake yawn. Yeah, it was cheesy, but it still worked. Puck's face was red with anger and steam would have been coming out of his ears if they had been in a kid's cartoon. Perhaps if he hadn't been giving Peter nasty looks, he would have never done such a thing.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was oblivious to their whole ordeal. She had been thinking about what Octavia told her, and how much it resembled the Scarlet Hand. That's what the whole group had been created for, to escape Ferryport Landing and show that everafters were the upper race. Now, someone sent a letter to an everafter who hadn't even been caught up in the war and got stuck in the town afterwards. Pocohantas, John, and Octavia had never joined a side, so whoever sent this letter wanted to convert them.

Sabrina got pulled from her thoughts when she felt Peter's arm drift around her shoulders. A small blush rose onto her cheeks and she found herself staring at the designs on the chairs beside her booth. She'd never really been on a date -or whatever this had turned into when Puck arrived- so she never had someone do things like this. Sure, she had Puck, but they never went out on dates. For all she knew, he didn't like her. Not that she had any feelings for him, because that would be weird.

Finally to break the tension, Octavia came back with a meat lovers pizza held in one hand while drinks sat on a platter in the other. "Here you go, guys." She noticed Peter and gave Sabrina a wink before walking away.

Puck immediately dug into the food while the others just ate contently. After a few minutes of watching Puck shovel pizza into his mouth, Sabrina finally spoke up. "You don't think this has anything to Mirror, do you?"

With a pepperoni hanging half way out of his mouth, Puck responded, "The letter? I don't think so... Mirror is more secretive when he does things. We didn't even know who was in the Scarlet Hand for years. Heck, we don't even know where he's at right now."

"You have a point, but what if he's starting an alliance again? I mean, he's not even in Ferryport Landing, so Mirror has more freedom. A lot can come fromq some freedom."

Puck rolled his eyes at Sabrina. "What's he going to do with freedom? Shoot people with it?"

"Maybe if you payed attention in school, you'd know that the colonists used freedom to make a whole country, you idiot," Sabrina remarked.

Puck asked, "Oh really? Which one, then?"

Peter and Sabrina shared a look with each other before she said, "The one you've been living in forever. You know, United States of America? Does it ring a bell?"

Puck blushed from embarrassment and replied, "I'm over four thousand years old, do you really think I pay attention to all the new countries?"

"No, but I assumed you'd at least give thought about the one your kingdom is placed in."

"Shut up."

Sabrina smiled shamelessly at her win, and stood up. "Let's head home, I need to make sure Granny knows about the new case."

Puck and Peter agreed with her and paid for the food. On their way out, Puck suddenly grabbed Sabrina and sprouted his wings. She let out a shriek of shock as her feet left the ground. Puck held her bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck for safety. In the midst of the excitement, Sabrina never noticed Puck look back at Peter and stick his tongue out.

When the three got home, Sabrina retreated into her room to reread some of her old journals. Maybe she could bring an old memory into view that would help her figure some things out.

During the middle of reading about battling the Jabberwocky, a few taps came on her door and Peter once again popped into her room.

"I'm starting to think you just like knocking on my door. So tell me, why do you have a crush on my boring door? Oh I know, it's just a sexy door isn't it?" Sabrina joked around harmlessly.

Peter grinned at her sarcasm and replied. "Man, you caught me. You think she'll say yes if I ask her out?"

"Probably not. She told me she thought boys were icky," Sabrina said with a whole hearted laugh.

Peter faked a frown and grumbled, "Aw, man. Maybe I should just move on..."

"Okay, what did you need, Peter?" Sabrina asked him.

"Pocohantas and your friend are here," he responded. "Plus, I was wanting to know if you'd like to try and go on another date since ours got... invaded?"

"You make it sound like Puck's an alien," Sabrina said. "About going on another date; I don't think want to. I mean you're really cool and nice. Seriously! It's just that I need to focus on the cases and stuff. If that letter came from the Scarlet Hand, I might have a shot at finding my parents."

Peter glumly nodded his head and looked to the ground. "I get it, so no hard feelings. Well, we better get down stairs."

Sabrina felt bad for rejecting Peter, but she knew she couldn't worry about all of that right now. Plus, she wasn't so sure she wanted to go out with him. It's not that he was a bad guy, she just didn't feel like it was right.

Sabrina followed Peter out of the door and down the stairs to see Granny Relda welcoming their guests. "Hello, Pocohantas and Octavia! I'm so glad you could to stop by."

Pocohantas smiled kindly at Relda and replied, "Thank you for letting us come."

"You and your family are our friends, you're welcome over whenever you want," Relda told her just as she told everyone she considered close to her.

How they got to know each other wasn't completely unpredictable. The Smiths moved into Ferryport Landing about eight months after the war. They were looking for a new and simple life in a small town. Unfortunately, they were never told about the barrier, but none of them have really wanted to leave yet anyways, they'd only been here a little more than four years. Sure, they've wanted to go on vacation or needed to make a trip out of town a couple times, but they just suck it up like the rest of the everafters.

After having to help Relda with one case, Pocohantas ended up becoming a close family friend to the Grimms. Then, her daughter and Sabrina started enjoying each other, so the became really close to one another. Finally, John came around and spent some time with the family, too. He probably would have come tonight, but he had to close to restaurant.

"Sabrina may have already told you this, but we got a letter the other day from some unknown person. So, maybe you can help us figure out who it is?" Pocohantas told Relda after being lead into the living room.

Relda nodded her head. "Of course we'll try to help you. Now, did you happen to bring the letter with you?"

Pocohantas pulled a dirty envelope from her back pocket and handed it to Relda. "You didn't the think I would leave it at home, did you?"

Granny Relda opened the envelope and read aloud, " _Dear Smith Family. I am from an organization outside of Ferryport Landing. We have heard that you are new to the idea of the barrier, and wasn't informed about it before crossing over. We understand what it's like to be trapped, and want to help you._

 _My group can get all three of you outside the barrier, all you have to do is follow these instructions. Go to the train station at eleven o'clock during the night on September twentieth. Bring anything that you wish to keep. I can give you a home, don't worry about your old one._

 _Trouble is brewing -whether you've heard or not- and I sincerely hope that you try to get as far from what's going to happen to Ferryport Landing. Don't spread the word. You'll get mixed up in a mess that you do not want to be in_."

Sabrina tried to process everything the letter said. She tried to make connections to anything that she could. The only thing the popped into her mind was the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out, she didn't know how to handle this. She didn't have a plan or spell to get Mirror out of her dad and she didn't even know where he or her mom was.

She leaned over and put her head in her hands. She didn't cry, she just sat there trying think things through. A warm hand laid itself onto her shoulder and she gazed over to see Peter giving her sympathetic smile. It made Sabrina's skin crawl that he looked at her that way, that he thought she was weak. Sabrina Grimm was a bunch of things, but weak was not one of them.

Turning her attention back to the others in the room, she tried to listen to what they had to say. "It's got to be Mirror! He's making a comeback or something." Daphne exclaimed after gathering her thoughts.

"I think you're right, it might be Mirror," Jake agreed with the chocolate haired girl.

Murmurs of agreement were heard in the room until a voice broke out. "You're all wrong."

Everyone turned their heads to Puck, who grabbed the paper from Relda's hands and turned the back towards the group. There was a picture, no, a symbol. It was a hand holding a stick or crow bar. Behind it was a small circle, outlining the single fist held in the air. It was pretty simple with it's faded black ink, but gave off an empowering mood to any who was represented by it. It was the kind of picture that made those who were against it feel their strength disappear and the fear slide slowly in.

"Whose is that?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know liebling, but we will find out."

Sabrina finally spoke up after being quiet for a while. "We need to do something."

"I have an idea, 'Brina," Jake replied to Sabrina.

"Let's hear it."

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and it seemed like the whole house was awake, but not active. Everyone sat in their own rooms still looking through files on their own -or in Red and Daphne's case, talking about the recent troubles- except for Relda, who had fallen asleep with snores coming from her mouth.

Sabrina had been the other one to go into a deep slumber during the middle of updating her journal. She had a busy day and was completely worn out. It just hit her like a ton of bricks and she was curled up with the book and pencil in her arms.

She wasn't woken up when Puck came into her room with a basked ball and some glue. Sure, it sounded mean to do a prank her now while she was stressed, but he wanted to lighten things up and had started to go on with his plan, but a scream stopped him.

"No!" Sabrina yelled in her sleep. She begun thrashing and grabbing onto her pillows while continuously mumbling words in her dream state. They were pleas, and she was terrified in her nightmare.

Puck felt awful that he was about to glue a basketball to her head as she had a nightmare. He shook the thought from his head and placed a hand on Sabrina to wake her up from the horrible dreams. Breathing hard, she jolted awake and latched onto Puck's dirty hoodie. He hugged her tight into his chest, but she refused and pushed him away from her trembling body.

"I'm not weak, I don't need your sympathy," she muttered quietly.

He climbed up beside her on her bed and responded, "There's a difference between sympathy and comfort, you know."

Sabrina didn't reply to him, but asked an off topic question a few minutes later. "Why are you even in my room?"

"Well..." he trailed off a little. "I might have planned to glue a basketball to your head."

She punched his arm and glared fiercely at him. "You pink winged douche!"

Puck smiled over at Sabrina. "I try as hard as I can to be the biggest douche in a crown."

Sabrina bit her tongue to keep from calling him a smart ass and asked instead, "Can you leave? I want to try and go back to sleep."

"Nope."

"Why not? I'm tired."

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, what is it?" She griped with her scowl that everyone was familiar with.

Puck just sat there and didn't respond to her. It was his chance to finally apologize, but he was at a loss for words. After all the time he spent practicing what he was going to say to her, he just sat their like a wannabe performer with stage fright. Unfortunately, he opted with something else he was meaning to tell her.

"I talked to the Old Lady about the letter from my brother." Sabrina just raised an eyebrow at him, so Puck continued. "She said that once she found a way through the barrier, we would go there and help them. She also told me that I should write a letter back to Musturdseed and tell him about the problem."

Sabrina replied, "You better get started on that then. Is that everything?"

"Yeah," Puck lied to her.

Thinking that he was going to leave, Sabrina laid back down onto the bed and was prepared to try and sleep again. She never felt Puck move at first, but then he finally did. Instead of going back into his room, he laid down beside her.

"Why are you still in my bed?" She wondered with her heart racing. It felt weird that she actually cared that he stayed in her bed, and Sabrina wasn't sure what to think about it. They slept on his trampoline together along with Daphne once, so what had her worked up this time? He might not even be trying to sleep beside her, anyways.

Also, Sabrina kind of hoped he stayed. That nightmare had shaken her up a lot and she felt more comfortable having him beside her. She hated her bad dream and didn't want to be stuck in another one for so long. If he stayed by her all night, Puck would wake her up again if the nightmares came back.

Puck answered sleepily, "I don't feel like walking all the way to my trampoline, so I'm sleeping here. I bet it's been a while since you had a sleepover, huh?"

"You're one of the laziest people I've ever met."

"On the contrary," he replied with a fake British detective voice. "I am very un-lazy. Have you seen my abs, Grimm? I know you have, and you liked it!"

It was true. From playing football -so he could impress Sabrina- and battling monsters, Puck had became pretty fit and had a nice physique. So like most of the other girls who seen Puck, Sabrina couldn't help but find him pretty hot. That's one secret she would never spill, though.

On the downside, he was still the same nasty Puck shed met five years ago. The bad smell that came from him and the dirt stuck in random parts if his hair completely masks the attractive part of Puck.

"You wish," she muttered.

Sabrina could practically feel his smile as he said, "No, _you_ wish. You wish you could have all of this."

"Whatever, paste for brains."

Closing her eyes for the billionth time that night, Sabrina once again tried to go to sleep. Since Puck was nuisance he'd grown to be, he couldn't just let her rest.

"I lied, there is something else I needed to say to you."

Sabrina answered him with, "What is it, now?"

"I'm sorry."

They were just two simple words, but Sabrina understood them completely. Puck was apologizing for ignoring her and for the rude things he said to her right before Peter came. Her lips went up into a small smile that stayed hidden from Puck as she faced away from him. One question still remained in her head, though.

"Why are you suddenly saying this now?"

Puck replied with a small red tint on his cheeks, "Uh, well you know... trying to get the Old Lady to be proud enough that she'd make some of those delicious purple noodles."

Scoffing at his remark, Sabrina turned over on her side and finally got to get some rest. Sometime through the night, Puck and Sabrina found themselves in a position that would have Daphne taking pictures of them when she barged into the bedroom.


	6. But We're Not the Smith Family

**So, it's been a while... sorry! Since i am now on summer break, i can gurantee that you'll get more updates. Another thing, I really need a beta. i did have one who helped me with the first three chapters, but that took two and a half months and I haven't heard from her since. So, I kind of gave up on that one and have been searching for another, but haven't had much luck. Now for the special thank for the reviews.**

 **bluejustice13: I love how you leave reviews on almost all of my chapters, thank you very much!**

 **Mrs. Goodfellow: I think I sent you a pm a while ago and told you, but I can't really remember. Anyways, the summary is similar to the one from Twilight. Also, I glad that you like my story!**

 **Dark lord of Bunnies: Like I said above, I was in need of a beta. I don't think that you're being to harsh, if you ever have criticism I would love to hear it. Honestly, I think that people become better writers like that. And I though that if Peter was a jerk like in most of the other stories, it would be unoriginal and like a cliche love triangle.**

 **allie (Guest): What do you mean by author? Like as in someone who makes money and stuff or and author on this site? Because I am definitely not the first.**

 **Megslee: I also see your reviews for this story pretty often, so thanks for usually taking the time to do that. And who doesn't love Daphne? :)**

 **Guest (Febuary 12, 2016): Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Paige (Guest): I'm glad that you were ready for another updat, because I definitely was, too!**

 **Guest (March 29, 2016): Um, I'm not trying to sound harsh here, but did you read Sabrina's journal entry? It kind of explained why the barrier was still up.**

 **BallisticOctopus (Guest): Yes, I tried to make sure the love triangle was a little more sophisticated and not just Peter and Puck constantly arguing over who would date Sabrina. Thanks for the compliment on my writing style, it made my day!**

 **Guest (April 23, 2016): I'm glad that you love this story!**

* * *

Two Grimms and a pink winged king were sitting on an older, worn out couch in the living room of Relda's house. Peter Pan was amongst them, but his bad blood with Puck and the rejection from Sabrina kept him from makimg eye contact with either one. Well, that was what Sabrina assumed, anyway. The other three talked with one another about the journey they were about embark on. Sure, it seemed dangerous and not like a vacation, but none of them planned to back down and cower with their tails between their legs.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Sabrina as she fingered a small silver ring that's magical gleam was only visible if someone held it close to their eyes."Yes 'Brina, it'll work. Plus, I've already tried out mine," Uncle Jake told her for what was most likely the tenth time. She was anxious about what was about to come. Part of her said that they shouldn't leave, but the other part of her was curious and wondered what this organization was.

Puck interrupted with a whine coming from his slightly deep, yet childish voice. "Do I seriously have to be a girl? I refuse!" He reached over to snatch Jake's ring out of his hands. "Give me the other ring!"

"Nope, I made the rings, I get to choose," Jake bragged and held it out of Puck's reach. Sure, the faerie was about the same height as Jake now (and could fly), but that didn't stop the older man from acting as if Puck was still the short, physically eleven year old he met five years ago.

Puck replied sarcastically, "Well, technically you didn't _make_ them, you enchanted them."

With Jake's intelligence in the magical field, he was able to give the three rings a special enchantment; one that changed the appearance of whoever was wearing it. Now, here's the real question. Why would Jake, Sabina, and Puck have to be able to change the way they look? Obviously, it was a disquise, but not just to make them unnoticeable; it was to turn them into the Smiths.

It all started when Octavia and her mother came over last week. They showed the Grimms the letter, and realized that there was a new alliance forming. The letter was more of an invitation, inviting specifically _them_ to join. Relda and her family weren't even supposed to find out about it.

Then, Jake came up with his brilliant plan. At first, he said that Pocohantas, Octavia, and John could go along with the invitation and meet the mysterious person at the train station. Of course Relda objected, and said that there was no need for them to get mixed up in any of this. A few arguments and suggestions later, a new plan rose into the mix.

What if the three of them went undercover? He knew spells to help them out, so it was possible. The only question was if they would be able to keep up the act. Plus, one of the guys would have to be female -Jake was not going to let it be him- and that might of been awkward. Pushing aside the embarrassing part, he decided that they would just need to try their best and work to figure out what this new alliance was all about. They were fairytale detectives afterall.

"Puck, will you just shut up for a minute?" Sabrina wondered annoyedly after he deicided to give her uncle a sarcastic reply.

He growled and threw his hands up into the air, causing Peter to duck as to not get hit from behind him. "I don't want a girl's body! That's just... ugh, digusting!"

Daphne walked in from the kitchen with a few cookies stuffed into her mouth. "Technically, people will only think that you look like a woman. You won't actually be a girl. It more like an illusion instead of a transformation." Daphne walked in from the kitchen with a few cookies stuffed into her mouth. "And why on Earth would you not want to be Pocohantas' daughter? It would be so gravy if I had the chance to be an actual princess' kid!"

Sabrina heard the large vocabulary coming from her sister and remembered how she would have had to given her the definition to each of them a small while ago. Actually, that's probably how she learned them. Now, instead of asking Sabrina, Daphne just looked them up into her own dictionary. Luckily, Basil picked up the same curious trait, so Sabrina found herself explaining the same words she had once told Daphne about.

"And what's so bad about girls?" Sabrina demanded.

"They smell weird, like to take showers, wear makeup, hate pranks, fall in love with me-"

Sabrina laughed loudly, breaking Puck from his collection of reasons girls were so horrible. "No one in their right mind would be in love with you."

"You are, Grimm," he retorted with a mischecious glint in his forested eyes.

"I'd rather shove a fork through my neck." The grin slowly slid off of Puck's face as she heard her other option.

To break the bad tension, Granny Relda followed Daphne out of the kitchen and hugged each of them -of course, Puck tried to refuse his- and said for them to be careful. She hoped they would be okay on their journey, and wouldn't get caught. Relda hated to admit it, but she feared for them. If she said how she felt, it might of dwindled their pride, so Relda kept her mouth closed on that subject. "Once you know who they are, please try to get back home," she demanded, but in a caring way.

A blush rose onto Jake's cheeks. "Mom, you know we'll be here before you can even make your squid ink cookies."

"Please don't," Sabrina muttered quietly enough that no one heard her. Luckily, Sabrina didn't find herself being glared at by a family member who loved Granny Relda's cooking.

"I know," Relda sighed. "Just remember to not let anyone know who you truly are. No matter what, you are undercover as John, Pocohantas, and Octavia."

Jake let his mom hug him one last time before grabbing his suitcase. Sabrina and Puck followed him outside of the door, taking a glance at the book-filled living room they probably wouldn't see for a while. Sabrina seen Daphne long to skip behind her , but it was covered up with a kinder gesture that would have put Sabrina at ease if she had thought it was real.

Sabrina soon found herself wedged in between Puck and Jake at the front of John's older Ford truck. If the trio showed up in Relda's death machine, whoever they were meeting would become suspicious. The vehicle itself smelt musky, but Puck's odor almost cover up the stench. Although, anyone would have preferred the truck's smell over Puck's.

The fake, small smile from Daphne printed into Sabrina's brain as she looked out of the dusty window in front of her. It was going to be rough being away from her beloved sister who'd she'd spent most of her days with. The worry would eventually fill in, and Sabrina would end up chewing her finger nails off or something.

"Put your rings on; we're almost there," Jake instructed just before taking his hands off of the steering wheel to slip his ring on. Both Sabrina and Puck watched with amazement as a shimmering light enveloped Jake's body. His skin turned to a lighter shade and his dark hair turned strawberry blonde as it grew out to his collarbone. It seemed as if he was shape-shifting into their friend, John.

Sabrina watched Puck slip his ring on and shape shift the way Jake did; except Puck was transformed into teenage girl. Sabrina giggled at the thought of Puck seeing himself in the mirror. He stared at her as if saying she should try on her own ring. All she felt was a brief coldness from enchantment.

Sabrina looked over at the other two males, but they were changed back into their original form. Sabrina knew that part of the enchantment allowed you to see through the other two rings, but Puck apparently had forgotten. "Guys, something's wrong. The rings aren't working."

"What do you mean, Puck?" Jake asked.

"How do you not see it?! Obviously, we're still the same," Puck replied to him with annoyance treading though his tone.

Jake almost laughed as he heard Puck freaking out. "When you put on your ring, it let's you see past our enchamtment."

"...Oh."

Sabrina looked away from Puck trying to hide his embarrassment and watched as they pulled up to the old train station. The only person visible was a lady sitting behind a glass frame. Her hair was visible graying and her glasses drooped down her nose as she leaned into the palm of her hand, half asleep. She groggily opened her eyes at the sound of the truck's doors shutting.

"The next train should be here in about..." the attendant glanced at her watch. "...ten minutes."

Jake looked around for the restoom, and quickly rushed out of view. Sabrina found herself setting on the bench and staring up into the starry night. She listened to Puck's rustling as he sat beside her and the warmth from his body drifted onto her right side. Suddenly, she yearned for more of it as she realized how cool the air became without the sun shining down in bright rays. She never said anything about it; she only watched him point to every constellation as he named them.

"I remember seeing the Big Dipper after Mustardseed had first shown it to me when I was little. We'd go outside during the nighttime and he would tell me everything he knew about the stars. I loved seeing them. No matter how much everything has changed on Earth after four thousand years, the Big Dipper still shines in the sky looking the same way it always has."

Sabrina glanced over at him in awe as he finished. "That was beautiful, Puck."

"Yeah, maybe if you put that much effort into school then your grades might actually be good." Sabrina turned around to Jake who had came back from the bathroom and was staring at them with a knowing look on his face. She knew that he was implying that they were in love with one another -which was absolutely not true- but brushed it of since she didn't want to conversate about it.

Puck shook his head and sarcastically said, "I would, but school's for chumps."

Sabrina told him, "Puck, you need an education."

"Why would I want to learn how to a bunch of unnecessary crap like finding out how to pay my auto insurance when I'm a king that flies everywhere? I can pay people to do it for me, get my dear brother to do it, or just not get a car."

A horn broke through the sound waves and and a light came thought the trees. They all watched as an old train pulled up to the station and waited for people to come off. At first it was an exuasted business man who trudged down the sidewalk towards his home.

Next was a middle aged woman angrily dragging a teenager through the entryway. Sabrina assumed that he had probably snuck off to some party and his mom found him. It might be something else, though.

Finally, the last person walked off of the train. She was tall and thin, and had creamy colored skin that was plastered with freckles. Naturally red hair was cut into a bobbed hairstyle and flew around her face from the wind. Sabrina glanced at the various tattoos covering her arms and collar bone, each one had a variety of colors and looked unique. A large leather satchel was noticeably hanging around her shoulder and bounced along her hip as she walked up to them.

"Are you the Smith family?"

Jake stepped up to her and said, "Yes. Who are you?"

"Fiona," she answered as she took three small vials of liquid out of her bag. "Drink these, they'll help you get passed the border."

"How do I know you're not trying to poison us? Why don't you drink it first?" Sabrina suddenly interjected.

Fiona sighed grabbed one of the vials before popping the lid off and taking a swig of the potion. She made a face and muttered, "I tastes horrible. I should probably find a remedy that actually doesn't make me regret being an everafter."

"Oh, are you Fiona from the Shrek movie?" Puck wandered.

She huffed and replied, "Do I look like a damn orge? I'm Meredith's daughter. You know, the _Disney_ movie that my mom is in? I think it's called _Brave._ "

"Oh, I know what you're talking about! Daphne loves that movie!" Puck said with a smile stretching across his face.

"Who is Daphne?" Sabina and Jake held their breath and waited for Puck to respond. Hopefully, he wouldn't say something completely stupid.

He gulped down his fear and answered, "My friend from school."

"Well, I don't care about your friend, so hurry up and drink that so we can leave," Fiona replied with an irritated tone in her voice.

The three gulped down the lime green liquid in each of their vials before following Fiona onto the train with their luggage. They were the only people sitting on it and there was no noise other than the sound of the iron wheels rolling against the track.

"You should get some rest; we won't be there for a while," Fiona's voice broke out through the silence.

Puck immediately followed her directions and found himself sprawled against the seat he occupied. Sabrina and Jake were more untrustful and decided to ask a few more questions.

"Where is it that we're going exactly?"

Fiona said, "New York City. That's where our organization is located."

"What is your organization for?" Jake further questioned.

"We give everafters A place to stay and hide from the public. Some of us actually don't want to get caught up in the war once it gets riled up again," she revealed with no emotion on her face. "...and trust me, there's about to be a lot of fighting."

Sabrina shared a look with Jake before returning to Fiona. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know? Geez, do you live under a rock? Some obnoxious army attacked Faerie-" she was interrupted by Puck shooting up in his seat, but continued to talk. "-and the former queen and prince fled the scene along with some other people. Not many got out, though and are currently being held captive in the town that's now ruled by the leader of the army. Maybe if the king had actually stuck around for a while, then he could have taken care of things."

Sabrina could sense that Puck was angry, but kept quite. She wanted to keep their secret, well a _secret._ Imagine walking back through the doors of their home and telling everyone that they failed only two and a half hours after they left. The three of them would practically be branded as the failures of the Grimm family... not that Granny would actually let anyone call them that.

Puck spoke up anyways. "How do you know this?"

"That's classified information."

"Why is it classified?" he continued to badger her. Fiona just kept silent and didn't answer him. If only she knew that it was the king of Faerie speaking to her and not some semi-normal teenage girl. The anticipation on Puck's face showed just how much he wished to hear an answer from the young woman.

"Wait, what army invaded Faerie?" Sabrina suddenly wondered loudly. She'd been so focused on Puck, she hadnt even thought about what Fiona had really said.

"The Scarlet Hand."

* * *

Puck spent an hour frantically pacing in their dorm, all he could worry about were Musturdseed and Titania. That didn't mean that he thought nothing of the rest of the kingdom. It's just that they were his family- even if they are often fueding with one another.

He felt Jake's eyes watching him the whole time, pity enveloped within them. Puck felt like screaming that he wasn't a little boy who needed the pity of a middle aged man, but figured that it'd get him nowhere except for probably irritating Jake. Yeah, that's obviously what he needed to do right now.

Puck finally plopped down onto the bed as his leg muscles begun to grow sore. Oddly enough, it was very comfortable for a bed that was given to just one of the few hundred people staying here. Whoever was running this organization had to have some money to be able afford all of the nice furniture. The dressers were brand new and still smelled of wood. They had a shiny coat painted on the outside that glistened under the florecent lights. A leather couch sat near the window and a chair was placed near it. A kitchen was connected to the dorm, and had been stocked with nessecaties. The bathroom was fully furnished and had given them things that they would need such as soap and shampoo.

Harsh knocking came onto the door before it swiftly opened. Fiona's fiery red hair popped into the room. "Alright, I think that you guys have had enough time to look at your new living quarters. Vice Headmaster told me that you need to look around the rest of the base before curfew." Then, she gestured for them to follow her. "Come on."

Puck glared at Fiona, he already didn't like her that much. All she did was bring bad news and acted as if she was way better than them. Nobody is better than the Trickster King.

Oh, and worst of all, she refused to say anything about Faerie -she even started ignoring Puck every time he brought it up. He needed to know what happened. It's not like he could go pay them a visit, there might not even be anyone there. Wait... the letter from Musturdseed! Puck dug into his pocket and made sure that the crumpled piece of paper was still there. Thank God that it was.

"Alright, I guess you should know that the Headmaster started the organization and called it the Society of the Unspoken. It's anbunusual name, but it does have some meaning behind it. Everyone associated with our group must remain quiet about it or _unspoken_." Fiona continued to walk with Jake, Sabrina, and Puck trailing along behind her. They came upon a stone wall that had words carved into it. "These are the Unbreakable Laws; it basically a redesigned version of the Bill of Rights."

"What's the Bill of Rights?"

"Shut up, puss for brains."

Fiona looked at them strangely, as if she had never heard anyone banter like that. Then, Puck reminded himself that Fiona thought Sabrina was his mom. He grimaced inwardly at the idea and then glanced at the old stone in front of him.

 _The Unbeakable Laws_

 _I. Thou shall never speak of The Unsponken unless it be to a fellow member._

 _II. Thou shall tell thy truth and only thy truth._

 _III. Thou shall never associate themselves with thy enemy._

 _IV. Thou is part of a team, therefore thou is neither lesser than nor greater than thy other members._

 _V. Thou shall always help thy brother or sister when in need._

 _Thou is a warrior, thou is a healer, thou is a leader, thou is a follower, thou is a listener, thou is an Unspoken._

"What's the part at the bottom?" asked Sabrina.

Fiona gave Sabrina a sour look; one that showed how irritated she was with her. It's not like it was Sabrina's fault she had never heard of this. Puck wanted to smack her upside the head for treating Sabrina so rudely. Wait, why did he want to defend Grimm? She was just some dumb blonde who constantly needed to be saved, right? It's not like she was a pretty warrior who he loved to torment daily just so he could gain her attention. Nope, not at all.

"Well, I kind of assumed that you would have been able to guess what the line at the bottom was, but apparently not." Puck glared at Fiona's harsh words, but resisted from doing anything. "It tells you what the main aspects of a member of the Unspoken is. It's basically how we choose who we want."

Jake looked skeptically at the bright auburn haired woman, a question seemed to be burning within him. "Why do you want people with those qualities?"

"Headmaster says that it's better have quality over quantity. We'd never get anywhere with a bunch of arrogant shit-for-brains. Even though there are millions of them."

"And where are we trying to get, exactly?".

Fiona huffed loudly and the hair near her face blew away. "You know it might have been the army that I've mentioned a couple times..."

"Alright, we get it, smart ass. Can we go now? Maybe even have someone else help us?" Puck finally bursted out after hearing Fiona talk like that one more time. It just riled him up, but he still couldn't figure out why.

"Then leave. I couldn't care less if you don't learn the rules and then screw up," Fiona said to Puck with a careless expression on her face. Of course Puck took that as a sign for him to finally be able to leave and took off running back towards their dorm. It was only a matter of seconds before he completely disappeared from the other's view, but he was still close enough to hear what Fiona said next. "Someone should teach your daughter some respect."

 _Maybe if you weren't the biggest jerk to ever be born, then there wouldn't be a problem_ , Puck thought to himself.

After a minute or so, he bounded back to the door of their current living space. _124_ , read the brass emblem above the peep hole. Was this really happening? Was Puck going to have to live in a small space with Grimm and Jake? Well, at least it was better than some of the other places he was forced to call home. They were long forgotten.

Before he could in reach into his pocket to get out the key, he heard a familiar voice shouting for him down the hallway. "Hey! Wait up!" He turned around and raised his eyebrow at her. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Then, he paused and looked into her eyes. "Why do you even care?" She shrugged her shoulders and followed him into the room, shutting the door behind her. He waited patiently for her to reply to him, but she never did. "Hello? Are you still there, Grimm?"

"Yes, I'm still here... geez. Puck we're practically family, how could I not care about you?"

 _Family... Okay, that kind of hurt._

"What do you mean by family? You see me as your brother or cousin or something?" Puck asked; his heart was beating rapidly and he almost felt as if he was about to puke.

Sabrina stood very still, as if she was afraid to do the wrong thing. "I-I guess. I mean, brother's pull pranks on you and constantly terrorize you."

"Yeah, but would your brother marry you in the other future? Would he have kissed you when we were twelve?" Puck's face suddenly paled, all the blood in his face left as he realized what he said just said to Grimm. "Just forget I even said that."

They both remained silent after that. Sabrina eventually got out some of her clothes to go take a shower, and disappeared from Puck's sight. Once he heard the water turn on, Puck laid down in one of the beds. All three of them had stayed up all night after leaving Relda's house. There wasn't time to sleep. Well, there was no better Tim than now.

* * *

 **Alright, so there we go! Thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to leave a review or favorite/follow if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
